<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't leave me by wishfulthinkinglove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033211">don't leave me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulthinkinglove/pseuds/wishfulthinkinglove'>wishfulthinkinglove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agni Kai (Avatar), Agni Kai gone wrong, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kataang - Freeform, Post-The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sukka, Taang - Freeform, The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Tokka - Freeform, Zutara, i’m not even kidding this is slow, maiko, seriously slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulthinkinglove/pseuds/wishfulthinkinglove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Katara had been hit by Azula's lightning in the final Agni Kai? What if Zuko wasn't able to intercept it? What happens then?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hit me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>disclaimer:</strong> i don’t own Avatar: the Last Airbender</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>A/N:</strong>a fic revolving around one idea: what if katara had been hit by azula's lightning? i haven't read the post-war comics, so they, along with lok, have been disregarded. enjoy.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>don't leave me</em>
</p><p>chapter 1: hit me</p><hr/><p>"What, no lightning? What's the matter, afraid I'll redirect it?!" Zuko yelled at his off-hinge sister.</p><p>"Oh, I'll show you lightning!" she screamed. Zuko readied his stance to redirect, just like Iroh had shown him. He watched her generate it, eyes staring at him. Zuko took a breath as she got ready to shoot it, remembering his lessons. Then it happened. No more than a small flicker of her eyes to the Water Tribe girl behind him was all it took for her to switch targets. If he hadn't been watching her he would've missed it.</p><p><em>Not her. </em>Not<em> Katara. Anyone but her. Everyone needs her</em>. His mind barely had time to register the situation before his feet started carrying him to the path of Azula's lightning. He saw the bolt leave her fingers. "NO!" Zuko jumped in front of Katara as Katara moved out of the way to protect herself. He hit the floor, feeling his knees take the impact of his fall. Zuko shot up, ignoring the screams of his legs from running. He watched her run. <em>Don't get hit, don't get hit. Gods above, don't let her get hit.</em></p><hr/><p>Katara watched Zuko tease his sister. <em>Don't be stupid, Zuko, </em>she thought. She knew he practiced lightning redirection, but could he do it now? Would he survive? No, Zuko could hold his own. She had been witness to that plenty of times. Katara's eyes darted between the Fire Nation siblings, Zuko ready to defend, and Azula preparing to strike lightning. She was looking at Azula when she made eye contact with her. It was only for a second, but that second was all it took. Katara understood what was about to happen. She shifted her feet and prepared to run. But no detail was missed by Azula. The world went quiet. She barely heard Zuko yell and saw him running towards her, but she was already running away. <em>Run. Run and she can't hit you, </em>she told herself.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bolt leave Azula's fingers, aiming for a few feet ahead of her. Katara prayed that she would stop moving, but her momentum pushed her forward. All Katara could do was watch the lightning creep towards her as she inevitably ran towards it. Suddenly and all at once, Katara became hyperaware of everything around her. How her clothes stuck to her perspiring body. The familiar weight of her water skin. Her mother's necklace hitting her neck. The humidity of the Fire Nation air around her. Azula's evil eyes burned on her. Katara's felt everything and nothing when the bolt hit her. She thought she heard a voice call her name. Before she could respond, the world turned black.</p><hr/><p>"KATARA!" Her name ripped out of Zuko's throat as he helplessly watched Katara's body pulse and shake before falling limply to the ground. He ran faster than he thought possible to Katara's rag doll of a body and kneeled next to her. "Katara, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" His breathing was inconsistent as he stared at her.</p><p>The shot had hit the middle of her abdomen. The cloth and skin around the wound were burnt and scorched. And then the wound itself... ripped muscle, peeking bones, and blood. So much blood. Too much blood.</p><p>"Katara! Katara, wake up, wake up! Don't leave! You need to heal yourself! Wake up, please! Please, Katara, WAKE UP!" Zuko propped her body into a sitting position, resting it against a pillar as he felt tears threatening to fall. He couldn't lose someone else. Especially not someone who was needed by so many other people. Aang, Toph, Suki, Hakoda, they all needed her so much. And Sokka. Agni, what would Sokka do if he let her <em>die</em>? Zuko would likely end up dead too.</p><p>"Katara-" his words were cut off by corrupted laughter. <em>Azula</em>. Zuko glared daggers at his sister.</p><p>"Zuzu! Caring for a Water peasant, now? I shouldn't be surprised, you've always been a big softie. Too weak for your own good. Honestly, Brother, when will you learn? The only nation worthy of respect is the Fire Nation!"</p><p>She sent a stream of fire dangerously close to Katara. This snapped Zuko back to reality. He lost all emotional control. Every hardship he had gone through, every relationship that suffered, every life lost because of Azula came flooding back as he poured his rage onto her. She attempted to send a few hits towards Katara, but Zuko made it abundantly clear that she wasn't going to get close. Every flame Azula sent towards him was wiped away and parried with double the amount of force. Zuko's approached his sister, blocking whatever she sent towards her until he pushed her against a wall.</p><p>"Well, well, <em>Brother</em>," the word slithered out of Azula's mouth. "It looks as though you aren't a <em>complete</em> failure after all."</p><p>"<em>Enough</em>!" Zuko yelled. He punched three flames towards her. She easily pushed them away but was caught off guard when there were another set of flames underneath the initial ones. Azula sidestepped one of them, ready to dodge the other two when Zuko shot a jet of fire around her ankles. He pulled his fire whip, causing Azula to fall as his previous attacks hit each other. Azula let out an inhumane screech as the whip burned into her ankles and pulled her to the ground. Pulling the whip with one hand, Zuko made another one and caught her right wrist. Azula writhed on the ground, trying to stand up and hit Zuko. He dodged her reckless attacks. Zuko pulled the whips closer to detain his sister.</p><p>She looked at him and for a second he saw a scared fourteen-year-old girl, lost in a world with no one to help her. He remembered what she was like before their father corrupted her and her vulnerability rendered Zuko stunned for a moment. She took the opportunity and shot a ball of blue fire out of her left hand. It flew a few feet past his right leg. Zuko was confused. She missed him horribly. No. Azula didn't miss, even when she was unstable. In all their years of training, she seldom missed anything. The realization hit him like a truck. He turned just in time to see her glowing fireball hit Katara's abdomen. The force pushed Katara's body in the pillar, causing six cracks to appear in the stone. The sheer power his sister had was terrifying. Azula didn't miss.</p><p>Zuko swerved back to his sister. "<em>AZULA</em>!" He lifted his arms, taking Azula's body with him, and pushed them to the ground with every ounce of strength he had. Azula lost consciousness the moment her head made contact. He saw a small trail of blood under her skull, and, for a second, he regretted what he did. Then he remembered Katara. Katara, the last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara, Sokka's sister. Katara, the Gaang's mom. Katara, Zuko's friend. There was no remorse. He ran even faster than before to the unconscious Waterbender, dropping onto his knees.</p><p>She was crying. Zuko hated it. His threatening tears from before were falling freely now. The fireball had cut her wound deeper, exposed more bone, and drew so much more blood. He cradled her head, blocking the possibility of any further injury.</p><p>"HELP! HELP! I NEED HELP! WATER! I NEED WATER!" Zuko screamed as loud as he possibly could. Three distressed Fire Sages rounded the corner, observing the three teenagers and trying to figure out what happened. The tallest one's eyes widened as he saw Azula on the ground. He immediately bowed. "Fire Lord Zuko."</p><p>The other two realized Zuko, being the only one awake, had indeed won the Agni Kai. They started to bow but Zuko cut them off.</p><p>"STOP BOWING AND LOOK AT HER!" he yelled, "Yes, I won. Yes, I'm Fire Lord. But <em>look</em>!" he frantically gestured toward Katara. "I need <em>water</em> and a <em>medic</em>. <em>Now</em>."</p><p>"Y-Yes, Fire Lord." the tall one said, taking off to find a medic and water. One of the others followed. One stayed behind.</p><p>Zuko wiped his and Katara's tears away, not bearing to see her cry any longer. "It's okay. You're going to be okay, alright, Katara? They're bringing water. You can heal yourself. I know you can," he said quietly, not sure who he was trying to convince anymore.</p><p>"You're injured, my lord," the remaining one said matter-of-factly.</p><p>Zuko bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm aware! In case you haven't noticed though, I have a few scratches and the <em>girl in my arms is about to die!</em>"</p><p>The Sage only clenched his jaw. "Fire Lord. As I'm sure you know, our loyalty is to <em>you</em> before anyone else. Whether you have a few scratches or are about to die like this peasant, <em>you</em> are our first priority."</p><p>Zuko's eyes darkened as he looked at the man. "What did you say?"</p><p>The Sage scoffed. "Only what you should already know. That <em>girl </em>is not worthy of your care if you ask me."</p><p>"She is not a peasant! Get out! You're fired!"</p><p>"Pardon? My lord, there must be some mistake. I have been nothing but loyal to the Fire Nation my whole life. I have never supported the other nations, including the one this lower-than-peasant peasant came from. Please, reconsider."</p><p>"I said you're FIRED. GET OUT!"</p><p>The other Sages returned with three medics and a bowl of water to Zuko's outburst. When the fired man didn't leave, the tall one spoke for Zuko.</p><p>"Shozo! If the Fire Lord gives you an order, you are under <em>oath</em> to obey it! Leave."</p><p>Shozo looked between Zuko and the tall man incredulously. He opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and stormed off.</p><p>"What's your name?" Zuko asked the tall man.</p><p>"Xin, sir."</p><p>"Very well. Xin, I want my sister detained and put in the most secure prison cell we have at the palace. As for the medics, this is Katara," he gestured for Xin to move so they could see her. All three of the medics' faces fell when they saw her. Immediately, two of them pulled out a stretcher while the third began pulling out various vials and bandages.</p><p>"Fire Lord, if you will please put her down. She is in very critical condition, we need to know what happened so we can begin treating her wounds." one of the medics said.</p><p>Zuko hesitantly put her on the ground. The two with the stretcher put her on it as though she were as fragile as glass. He began in a rough voice. "Azula and I were facing off in an Agni Kai. I taunted her to get her to hit me with lightning so I could redirect it at her. But-" Zuko's voice broke, "I tried. I tried, I really did. I ran, but she did too, I couldn't keep up with her, she was running, but Azula knew she was, so," Zuko steadied himself with a shaky breath, reminding himself that he needed to be level-headed if he wanted to help Katara, "she hit Katara with lightning." The medics and Sages looked at Katara's body with disbelief. Lightning was serious. Only the best Firebenders could yield it. And only the best could redirect it. "Then, when I was trying to control Azula over there," he pointed to the location where Azula's body lay, "Azula shot a fireball at Katara's wound while she was unconscious. That's what happened." His audience was concerned. Plain as day, worry was written on their faces. A lightning shot, and then a fireball wound. On a non-Firebender nonetheless.</p><p>Xin gave a quick nod, then called the other Fire Sage to help him with Azula. The medics were conversing quietly about Katara's condition as they moved her into the palace. Zuko watched a few guards detain and pick up Azula, per Xin's order, while the stretcher disappeared into the large building. He gazed at the now-closed doors Katara's nearly dead body had gone through. Zuko had done it. He had defeated Azula.</p><p>But at what cost?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. dead regardless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>disclaimer:</strong> i don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender</em>
</p><p><em><strong>A/N: </strong>not </em> <em>important just a lil fyi for your imagination: Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph are riding eel hounds to the palace. Aang and Toph are on one, Sokka and Suki on the other.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>don't leave me</em>
</p><p>chapter 2: dead regardless</p><hr/><p>"How much longer? How much longer?" Sokka asked.</p><p>"Almost... there! There's the palace!" Aang said as he pointed to a small smudge in the distance.</p><p>"You think Katara and Zuko did it?"</p><p>"Of course they did it, Sokka. Katara's a great waterbender and Zuko's firebending is amazing."</p><p>"Aang's right," Suki said, "the two of them are unstoppable together."</p><p>The eel hounds crawled out of the water and let their passengers off. The group tied them to some of the Fire Nation docks and made their way to the main palace courtyard. Toph frowned, feeling only Zuko's footsteps and erratic heartbeat walking farther away, but not Katara's. She opened her mouth to comment on it when she felt a set of all-too-familiar feet walking towards them.</p><p>"Azula," Toph said. The three turned to look at her. She pointed her arm in the direction of the footsteps as the Fire Nation Princess's voice became audible. Aang, Sokka, and Suki all tensed regardless of the bounds holding Azula. "Sparky and Sweetness did it. We had nothing to worry about," she said, still curious about Katara.</p><p>Everyone remained tense, though. Azula was laughing uncontrollably despite the clear signs of dried tears on her face. She was being ushered by guards and two Fire Sages when she saw the group, stopped to look at them, and laughed even harder.</p><p>"Look! It's the peasant! And the dwarf! And the child! And the fan girl!" she said between fits of giggles.</p><p>"Azula," Aang said as he walked to her, voice laced with compassion, "What happened to you?"</p><p>"Oh please! Like you would care! No one cares about me! No one!" she attempted to lunge at Aang before her guards restrained her and started to lead her back to wherever they were going to take her. Sokka stepped forward holding out his hand. "Wait." To his internal surprise, they did.</p><p>He looked Azula in the eyes, though it was hard with her breathing so heavily and giggling so often. "Why are you so happy?" he started. Knowing Azula, she probably had something up her sleeve that made her glee not completely sourced from her instability. "Zuko and Katara clearly defeated you. He's going to be Fire Lord."</p><p>His talking only made her eyes grow wide and her laughs grow louder. Toph and Suki stepped forward as well, curious to what the answer would be.</p><p>"You dumb peasant! I don't need to be Fire Lord anymore," she said giddily, "I got revenge on my excuse of a brother that will haunt him for the rest of his life!" she screamed.</p><p>"What did you do?" Aang asked, all traces of compassion stripped from his tone.</p><p>This just sent Azula into another fit, slightly tugging her guards whenever she doubled over laughing.</p><p>The four were growing impatient. Aang pressed his staff under Azula's chin, forcing her to stay upright and look him in the eyes. Aang tried not to falter under her creepily cheerful gaze. He cleared his throat and asked her once more, "What did you do?"</p><p>Azula let out a few small giggles, regardless of the staff, and seemed more than ready to share what she had done with her interrogators. "I killed his Water whore."</p><p>"Katara…" Sokka started. Suki's, Sokka's, and Aang's heads all whipped to face Toph with hopeful looks. The blind girl clenched her fists, remembering the first time she met Azula. She felt them looking at her with raised pulses when she said, "I can't- I don't-" she sighed, sounding as small as she looked, "I don't know if she's lying or not."</p><p>Azula erupted into fits of laughter, pulling at her hair. The guards took this as their sign to go as they lead her away.</p><p>"She's lying! I know it! She's lying!" Sokka said as tears escaped his eyes. "Toph! Come on! Where's Katara? You can feel her heartbeat! We're practically in the palace! They wouldn't have gone anywhere!"</p><p>Toph's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I- I can feel her body." Sokka's expression lifted. "But- not her heart." His face fell.</p><p>Suki let out a choked sob. Aang opened his glider and flew away. Sokka stood with his mouth agape. He inhaled a shaky breath. "I'm gonna kill him," he muttered with a blank look on his face.</p><p>"Sokka-" Toph tried.</p><p>"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Pure anger filled his body as he sprinted into the palace.</p><p>Toph felt her own tears fall, too hurt to curse herself for her show of emotions. "Sugar Queen…"</p><hr/><p>Zuko followed the medics carrying Katara leaving no less than an inch between them. They went into the hospital wing, wavering a moment next to one of the beds, deciding how to move her already-fragile body.</p><p>"Let me."</p><p>All three medics turned to look at the concerned Fire Lord, having forgotten he was there.</p><p>"Sir," the head medics started, "she's about to die, we don't want to cause any further-"</p><p>"Please." Zuko's voice trembled, forgetting the regal facade he was supposed to wear. "Please, let me."</p><p>The medic looked conflicted, but stepped aside, nodding. Zuko moved towards Katara. He guided his hands under the base of her shoulders and the crook of her legs. He lifted her body, surprised at the lack of weight, and gently settled her onto a white-sheeted bed.</p><p>Moving aside so she could be examined, he looked longingly at her face, yearning to see her bright blue eyes filled with their usual passion. He was instead met with her closed eyes, scratches and dirt covering her face, and her lip swollen and bloody. Zuko was lost in thought when one of the medics gasped.</p><p>"Rikun," she said quietly, looking at the head medic, "there's no pulse."</p><p>The words echoed in Zuko's mind. <em>No pulse. No pulse. No pulse. No pulse.</em> That meant dead. Zuko couldn't think clearly enough to draw any other solution. Rikun's only slightly concerned expression didn't reach Zuko. <em>She's dead. Katara's dead. It's all your fault. Your best friend is dead because of you.</em> He couldn't hear Rikun call for a warm bath or tell Zuko that there was still a chance. He felt tears return as he closed his eyes, leaning against the wall for support. <em>All your fault. You could have saved her. Maybe Azula really is better than you.</em> There was no Katara there to remind him that there was still hope. He felt himself closing up. Was a world without Katara even a world worth living in?</p><p>Zuko's mind drew this question as the door to the medical wing slammed open. He was drawn out of his stupor, about to get very angry at whoever made him liable to feelings again. Zuko took one step towards the door when a crying Sokka burst through the opening charging at Zuko with a large dagger. Zuko's battle instincts drew him from the line of attack seconds before Sokka plunged the dagger into the wall Zuko had been leaning against seconds before.</p><p>"Sokka, what-" Zuko started. A fist connected with his left jaw, pushing him into another wall. Another punch landed on his scar along with a kick to his right shin. Zuko grabbed Sokka's wrists before he could hit him again. Sokka kicked his left shin this time, hard. Zuko let out a yell and turned the pair around, using the momentum to pin Sokka to the wall. His right arm held Sokka's wrists while his right shin held his ankles.</p><p>"LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" Sokka yelled. He tried to escape Zuko's grip but the older boy had years of strength built up.</p><p>"Sokka, what is going on?!" Zuko yelled back. <em>Any minute now and a Fire Sage is going to come running in to see what's making all this noise</em>, he thought.</p><p>"YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! YOU KILLED MY SISTER! NOW LET ME GO YOU SWINE!"</p><p>Zuko froze. He had forgotten. He had completely forgotten about Katara when Sokka attacked him. Not even thinking about Sokka's misplaced anger, he glanced behind himself to check on the waterbender and froze once again. She was gone.</p><hr/><p>
  <em><strong>A/N:</strong> just wait, it's not deep i promise</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. hope in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>disclaimer:</strong> i don’t own Avatar: the Last Airbender</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>A/N: </strong>any recognizable quotes are from ‘Sozin’s Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>TW: story with suicide</strong>, the section containing said story and some of the following dialogue has a line of bolded equal signs before and after, keep any eye out for those if you want to skip</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>don't leave me</em>
</p><p>chapter 3: hope in the dark</p><hr/><p>“Just leave it!” Zuko yelled at the servant removing the lint from his robe.</p><p>“Zuko,” Iroh said sternly, “that is no way to treat those who are serving you, especially on a day as important as today.”</p><p>“Whatever,” he mumbled. Zuko glared at his uncle, still furious he had to be pulled from the medical wing to get ready for his coronation. After Zuko had guided Sokka's attention to the more pressing matter of his sister, they had found the medics and some nurses in the bath room attached to the main medical room. Zuko had begrudgingly allowed Sokka to put Katara's body in one of the tubs. They had all been waiting for a miracle when a servant had called him out to get dressed.</p><p>Iroh’s gaze softened. “Nephew, I know you are upset that you had to leave Miss Katara, but this event cannot be ignored. As Fire Lord, you can officially put an end to this dreadful war. Rest assured, she is being taken care of as well as possible.”</p><p>“Did you see her?” Zuko said vehemently, still glaring.</p><p>“I just returned a little while ago, Zuko, I was not able to see her or hear more of her condition.”</p><p>“Her 'condition' is dead, Uncle,” Zuko turned away.</p><p>“Dead? Nephew, you must be mistaken. I was told they were taking care of her-”</p><p>“Her heart stopped!” Everyone in the room stilled as the lit torches spiked in height. Zuko’s breathing was heavy and his eyes glowed with a desire for revenge. “She’s<em> dead </em>, Uncle!” Tears formed in his eyes but he blinked them away, not daring to cry in front of his servants. “Katara’s gone,” he said in almost a whisper before stalking into the room’s attached bathroom.</p><p>“Please, give us some time alone,” Iroh said. The servants present bowed and left at his request.</p><p>The retired general stood alone for a moment, then silently walked into the bathroom. Zuko sat on the edge of the tub, his elbows supported by his knees and his head in his hands.</p><p>“Nephew…” Iroh started, “are you sure she is gone?”</p><p>Zuko didn’t move. He grunted a “yes” in response.</p><p>“How are you sure?”</p><p>This time he met his uncle’s eyes, his own still lit with a dangerous fire. “Her heart stopped, Uncle. The medics said so themselves.”</p><p>“How long has it been since it stopped?”</p><p>“I don’t know! I wasn’t exactly keeping track while she was dying <em> in my arms</em>!”</p><p>Iroh hummed. “Have they been checking if her heart is still stopped?”</p><p>“It stopped. There’s no use in checking again.”</p><p>Iroh hummed again. “Nephew, I would like to tell you a story…” before Zuko could register his words, Iroh began. </p><p>
  <strong>=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=</strong>
</p><p>"<em>There</em> <em> once was a girl, whose name was Omi. She lived in a small Fire Nation town called Chinto. Omi was the most beautiful girl in Chinto and all the men wanted her.</em></p><p>"<em>She was given almost everything she could ever want. A house, a garden, jewelry, livestock, you name it! But there was one thing none of the men could give her: true love. One day a man named Fen Yo-"</em></p><p>“Uncle!” Zuko yelled, practically seething. “Now is <em> not </em>the time for one of your love stories!”</p><p>“Hush, Zuko! You need to listen!” Iron commanded. “Oops. It appears I forgot where I was. Oh well, I suppose I’ll just start over…”</p><p>“Fen Yo," he grumbled.</p><p>“Ah,” Iroh smiled, “<em> One day, a man named Fen Yo came into Chinto as a pitstop on his journey. He arrived late in the night, so no one was awake. At random, he picked Omi’s house to stop at in hopes of finding a place to stay for the night.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Fen Yo knocked on the door and was greeted by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He immediately bowed and introduced himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “‘Hello, I am Fen Yo. I’m passing through your town for the night and was wondering where one could stay for a bit of sleep…’ Fen Yo said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “‘It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Omi. I’m afraid there is no inn here, but you are welcome to stay in my home for the night,” Omi replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He stayed the night and was so enchanted by Omi that he forgot why he was traveling and decided to live in the village. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Omi found herself falling for Fen Yo and the two became a couple. However, when the men in the village heard about Omi’s new relationship, they swore to make Fen Yo pay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “‘How dare a foreigner steals our Omi!’ they would say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So the men gathered together one night and devised a plan to get rid of Fen Yo. They decided to kill him on the day of his and Omi’s wedding to assert their dominance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The day came and one of the men called Fen Yo into the forest. Once he was in, the rest of the men came out from hiding behind trees and attacked him. They hit him repeatedly with swords and clubs until he was unconscious and kicked him until his blood covered the majority of his body. Satisfied with their work, the men left to find Omi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Immediately after Fen Yo had been called to the forest. Omi came looking for him. She asked one of the women where he was and she told her that he was in the forest. Wondering why her fiancé was in the woods on the day of the wedding, she went to the forest and walked into the clearing his body lay upon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Omi let out a cry as she surveyed the situation. There were a few bloodied swords and clubs laying beside the body of her beloved. Omi knelt next to Fen Yo and laid her head on his chest, covering her dress in crimson. Upon not hearing any heartbeat, Omi cried and picked up one of the swords. Not bearing to live in a world without Fen Yo, she stabbed her heart and died in the forest, her dead body next to her lover’s. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Seconds after, Fen Yo took in a deep breath and rolled onto his side, retching blood and bile onto the ground. He let out a groan and looked at where he was. Fen Yo saw the clubs and swords and his eyes landed on Omi’s body, a sword plunged into her chest. </em>
</p><p><em> “‘OMI!’ he cried. Removing the sword from her body, he stuck it into his own, not able to live without Omi. The two bodies laid there, never to be found. It is said that the forest restrains anyone from the site of their death and the trees still shake and weep for the loss of the two lovers. </em>”</p><p>“And this is supposed to help me <em> how</em>? They killed themselves, Uncle! Why on earth are you telling me this <em> today</em>?” Zuko stood up and started to walk into the main room.</p><p>"Zuko! You are not listening! The point of the story isn’t that they died, rather that Fen Yo’s heart stopped and then started again!” </p><p>Zuko turned around. “Only for him to <em> die </em> right after!”</p><p>
  <strong>=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=</strong>
</p><p>Iroh shook his head. “Nephew, <em> listen </em>to me! Katara has a chance! On top of that, she is a healer! I do not pretend to know the fates of the universe but I don’t believe that it is her time to leave us just yet. We will just have to wait and see. Now come, it would not do well for the Fire Lord to be late to his own coronation.” He walked out of the bathroom and called the servants back in.</p><p>Zuko gazed imploringly at the back of his uncle’s head as he walked out and followed moments after to prepare for one of the biggest days of his life.</p><hr/><p>“Rikun!” one of the nurses cried.</p><p>Rikun turned around, immediately dropping the bandages he previously held. A faint blue glow surrounded Katara’s body. Sokka held his breath in anticipation, he knew what was happening. <em>Any minute now, Katara’s going to wake up and get up just in time for the coronation</em>, he thought. So he waited. And waited. And waited. But no such thing happened.</p><p>The glow subsided and everyone leaned closer to the tub to get a better look. </p><p>“Madera, take note,” Rikun commanded. One of the nurses grabbed a parchment and began to write. “Her arms and legs are healed completely save a few burn scars. Her face is as it was before, seeing as it wasn’t in the water. The lightning wound… looks almost the same. The only noticeable difference I can see is perhaps the blood has clotted. Sokka, if you could please turn her over.” Sokka nodded and silently, but carefully, flipped Katara onto her stomach. “Ah. Her back is looking much better than it was before. There are still some noticeable scars and scratches, but they look less deep than they were. Sokka, turn her over again.” Sokka did. Rikun grabbed one of Katara’s wrists and held it for a few seconds. He placed it back in the tub. “It is as I suspected. Her pulse had returned.” Sokka let out an audible sigh. “However, it is weak. Teeg, please go get some burn salve, more bandages, and a few leather straps.” The other nurse nodded and left the room. “I believe our best hope is that she regains consciousness and is able to heal herself, although we cannot rely on that. Perhaps-”</p><p>“Mr. Medic Doctor Sir, with all due respect, that’s a great hope, but I know Zuko will be more than willing to write a personal request for a healer with quite a hefty reward for whoever can fix my sister,” Sokka said.</p><p>Rikun smiled. “That’s a wonderful suggestion, Sokka. But I fear that the end of the war will cause many people with healing abilities to be very busy. And even if someone was able to, it would likely take weeks for them to arrive. I don’t know how much time we have left.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.” </p><p>Rikun cleared his throat. “Madera, could make a copy of those notes and place them in my office?” Madera left the room. “Very well. Sokka, please lift your sister back onto the stretcher. The best thing we can do now is treat what we can and let her rest.”</p><p>Sokka nodded and put Katara back on the stretcher, covering himself in water in the process. He smiled to himself, thinking of how she would waterbend the dampness right out of his clothes for him, or freeze it, depending on her mood.</p><p>The medics wheeled her back into the main room and Sokka followed as they delicately placed her onto the same bed he and Zuko were fighting next to. Rikun was speaking orders to the two medics and creating a salve as someone knocked on the door. </p><p>“I got it,” Sokka said. He walked to the entrance and pulled the large door back, surprised, to say the least, at who greeted him.</p><p>“Ah! Just the man I was looking for!” Iroh beamed, walking into the room.</p><p>“General Iroh?”</p><p>“Please, call me Unc- Oh my.” He looked at Katara lying on the bed. </p><p>“General Iroh.” Rikun bowed. “To what do I owe the honor?”</p><p>“Rise, Rikun.” Rikun looked startled to hear his name come out of the mouth of a royal as he stood up and continued mixing his salve. “I came to fetch our young warrior and check on Miss Katara. How is she?”</p><p>“Her heart is beating again, Sir. Her waterbending healed most of the minor wounds she had, although she hasn’t regained consciousness since we’ve been with her. The lightning wound didn’t seem to be affected by her healing, however, I suspect it may have something to do with her lack of ability to truly heal it herself.”</p><p>“I see. Zuko will be very pleased to hear this, thank you, Rikun. Sokka, it is time for you to get ready and see your friends.”</p><p>Sokka’s face dropped. “Oh no,” he started, “they- they think she’s dead! General Iroh- I mean Uncle General, I have to go!” Sokka walked half the distance to the door when Iroh’s hand caught his shoulder.</p><p>“Do not be distressed, Toph was able to sense Katara’s heart the moment it started beating and gathered the rest of your friends. They are all together, getting ready for tonight. I have a servant outside ready to take you to where they all are so you may get dressed and catch up with them.”</p><p>“Wait, but, I can’t just leave Katara here all alone.”</p><p>“She will not be alone, do not worry. There will always be someone monitoring her and I will have guards posted outside these doors.”</p><p>“Still, maybe I should just skip the ceremony-”</p><p>“Sokka, look at me. You deserve just as much credit as Zuko and Aang do for the end of this war. This ceremony, while it is namely for my nephew, is to celebrate all of you.”</p><p>Sokka looked between Katara and Iroh. “I-” he sighed, looking defeated, “I suppose you’re right. But the second anything happens, I want to know!”</p><p>“Of course.” Iroh walked with Sokka out of the room. “Oh! Before I forget to tell you, we ordered a buffet table filled with only meat for the celebration dinner afterward.”</p><hr/><p>“Please, the real hero is the Avatar,” Zuko said. Cheers burst from the crowd. Zuko stood on the platform, gesturing to Aang with his hand. “Today this war is finally over!” More cheers. “I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar’s help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace.”</p><p>Zuko knelt down, bowing his head. A Fire Sage approached him and placed the Fire Lord headpiece into Zuko’s topknot, declaring, “All hail Fire Lord Zuko!” Applause and cheers thundered the courtyard. Zuko stood straight and tall observing the crowd. The Southern Water Tribe Fleet, Swamp Benders, Kyoshi Warriors, and Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation residents in the courtyard were all cheering for the two boys.</p><p>If he looked closely he could see his friends, save Katara, shouting their support from below. He glanced over at Aang and saw a contagious smile on his face. Zuko and he waved to the crowd below before heading back inside to prepare for the celebration feast.</p><hr/><p>
  <em><b>A/N:</b> so uh.. *clears throat*.. romeo and juliet, meet omi and fen yo... thanks for the story inspo will</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it’s been a bit i know i’m sorry haha. thank you so much for the feedback and please remember to review so i know what to change:)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. give and take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>disclaimer:</strong> i don’t own Avatar: the Last Airbender</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>don't leave me</em>
</p><p>chapter 4: give and take</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ssssssssssssssssssss."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who's there?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ssssssssssssssssssss."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?! HELLO?!"</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Sokka chanted, pumping a fist at Toph. She was nearly finished downing a glass of Fire Whiskey. "Chug! Chug! Chu-hey!" Aang swooped his hand in and yanked the glass away from the unsuspecting earthbender.</p><p>"Twinkletoes!" Toph stomped a foot on the ground causing a blunt spear of rock to jut from the ground and poke him in the butt. In doing so, the glass fell out of his hands and the drink spilled onto the floor, seeping into the carpet. "Ugh!"</p><p>"Katara, can you-" Sokka stopped, his face falling a bit. Everyone looked at him with mixed faces of pity and sadness before Suki spoke to clear the air.</p><p>"Ty Lee, could you call a maid to clean the carpet?" Suki asked. The peppy girl nodded enthusiastically and called a woman over who cleaned the dampened spot on the floor. Sokka looked around the small circular table, a real smile making its way onto his face. On his right was Suki, followed by Ty Lee and Mai. On his left was an empty chair followed by Toph with Aang standing next to her. Sokka had brought up the point that if Katara came to the dinner, she wouldn't have anywhere to sit. No one had any problems with it, considering that Aang and Zuko were part of a small table in the front of the room, and they all hoped that she would be able to, save Mai, of course, who didn't seem to show any sort of feelings towards Katara or anyone else.</p><p>"Do I smell Fire Whiskey?" Zuko asked to no one in particular as he escaped various governors and noblemen and walked to their table. Toph grinned, telling him everything he needed to know. "Agni, I should be surprised, but honestly I didn't expect anything less. Please tell me you've only had one glass."</p><p>Toph scoffed. "I was <em>going</em> to have more, but I suppose I'll settle for one," she said, not willing to admit that a twelve-year-old had taken away her whiskey.</p><p>The Fire Lord rolled his eyes, forgetting his political title. He played the part well. His outfit was just as regal as the robes he wore for the ceremony, if not more. While anyone else would've been put off by the strange demeanor he carried, his friends looked right through it and only saw Zuko. He glanced around the table, freezing when his eyes met Mai.</p><p>The rest of them noticed him stiffen and began spewing excuses to leave the awkward situation.</p><p>"Toph, Suki, you guys wanna check out the meat table?"</p><p>"I'm going to go talk… politically with someone. You know, typical Avatar."</p><p>"I think my sisters are here! Better go say hi!"</p><p>They rushed away and Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "Er… hi."</p><p>"Sit down, Zuko," Mai said in her typical bored Mai-like manner.</p><p>"This seat wasn't taken, right?" He gestured towards Katara's chair.</p><p>"Even if it was, no one's going to be joining us for this conversation."</p><p>"...Right. Look, Mai, I'm sorry. I know I messed up and maybe the letter wasn't the best way to end things between us-"</p><p>"<em>Maybe</em>? You think that <em>maybe</em> wasn't the best way to break my heart? Listen to me, Zuko. Fire Lord or not, that is no way to end things between you and me. We were in the middle of a war! People were dying everywhere. I didn't even know if you were <em>alive</em>, and you gave me a letter breaking up with me!"</p><p>Zuko sighed. "I know. And I'm really sorry. I was stupid and lost, and I messed up so many things, Mai, so many relationships. When I joined Aang and his friends, it took me so long to build friendships with them. I burned Toph, I couldn't teach Aang, I made a fool of Sokka, and I betrayed Katara in Ba Sing Se. Mai, you deserve better than me, you and I both know that."</p><p>"No. We <em>don't</em>." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I still want you Zuko. You can be an insensitive jerk but I still like you."</p><p>Zuko's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "You… You still like me?"</p><p>"Of course I do! Just don't make me say it again while your creepy friends are watching." She gestured to a point behind her shoulder and Zuko glanced behind her. Sure enough, there was Sokka, Suki, and Toph next to the meat table, whistling and looking in any direction but his.</p><p>He sighed. "Yeah… sorry."</p><p>"Whatever. So how about a date tonight? We can go to your mother's garden."</p><p>"Err, yeah. That uh, that sounds good. I'll pick you up after the celebration ends?"</p><p>"Sounds good, Zuko. I was about to leave anyway before one of your best pals comes and tries to be nice to me."</p><p>"Sure." He smiled, oblivious to Mai's faint blush at his show of happiness. There was the sudden sound of a piece of silverware ringing against a glass. Everyone turned towards the sound and saw Toph standing on a chair with her glass and the Kyoshi Warriors standing around her.</p><p>"Hey! Suki has an announcement so pay attention!" she yelled to the crowd, then stepped off the chair so Suki could stand on it.</p><p>"<em>Thanks</em>, Toph," she muttered, then cleared her throat, "As she was saying, I have an announcement. After some consideration, I would like to proudly state that the Kyoshi Warriors are pledging their allegiance to Fire Lord Zuko and ready to serve as his personal guard!"</p><p>Applause rang through the room along with loud cheers from Toph and Sokka.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"What do you want from me?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ssssssssssssssssssss."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let go!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ssssssssssssssssssss."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't touch me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ssssssssssssssssssss."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Someone, help! Please! I'll do anything!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ssssssssssssssssssss."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"LET ME- MMMMMMM!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ssssssssssssssssssss."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"How long are Six, Seven, Eight, and Nine supposed to be out again?" Five asked.</p><p>Four let out a puff of smoke. "The whole night unless they receive information that changes the plan."</p><p>"Right. Any updates from Myang?"</p><p>"Yes, actually. He wants the princess out."</p><p>"Azula?"</p><p>"The one and only. Remind me again why you weren't at our last meeting."</p><p>Five rolled his eyes. "I had to clean up some assassination that went wrong."</p><p>Four scoffed. "Leave it to a rookie assassin to screw with our meetings. Still, there's only a handful of people who actually know about us, let alone have the money to hire one of us. Who was it?"</p><p>"Nobody. Apparently, there was false evidence planted to frame one of Myang's guys. He wasn't a huge player, but things would've been messier than necessary if something were to happen. So I, being the loyal man I am, offered to clean up the situation a little. One loved it." Seven grinned.</p><p>"Kiss his butt, much?"</p><p>"You know you would've done it too."</p><p>"I would've. It's not easy to please One, but once you have… shoot, man, you're golden."</p><p>"<em>If</em> I pleased him. So anyway, why the heck does Myang want Psycho out?"</p><p>"I'd be careful with that nickname. And beats me. My best guess is that he wants to use her for her intel. She did kind of grow up in the palace."</p><p>"Well no duh. But we have all the intel we need on every part of the palace."</p><p>Four shrugged. "Experience beats knowledge."</p><p>"True, but this 'experience' is a psychopath."</p><p>"A psychopath with blue fire and a knack for strategy."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever. I'm assuming we're supposed to get her out?"</p><p>"What a smart conclusion. That's my guess, though we'll see if Myang's feeling ballsy and wants to send his own guys in."</p><p>"This life's never boring, that's for sure."</p><p>Four let out a puff. "You got that right."</p><hr/><p>"Let the feast begin!" Zuko announced. Servants seemingly formed out of thin air with platters full of cuisine from around the world. A majority of the guests only took food from their own nation, maybe taking one or two bites from another, but a small group tried little parts from around the world.</p><p>The Gaang table, now featuring Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, and the Kyoshi warriors, all tried a small amount of every dish until they couldn't eat a single bite more. Zuko sat at the head table with his uncle at his right hand and an empty chair at his left where Aang had been before. He looked jealously at the table filled with his friends laughing and talking, wishing, for not the first time that evening, that he was still just the Crown Prince and not the Fire Lord.</p><p><em>Maybe this is why Father was always so sour</em>, he mused, <em>he never got to sit with his friends. If he ever had any</em>. Although he longed to sit at the table hosting his new-found family, he did draw joy from hearing some of the older servants calling it the <em>Glorified Kids Table</em>. He was a teenager, after all.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"I had a friend when I was younger, his name was Aang. We were inseparable. He, his crazy friend, Bumi, and I would play and talk and mess around with each other for hours on end before the war. Bumi was from the Earth Kingdom, Aang was an Air Nomad, and I, as you know, am Fire Nation. However, we grew up in simpler times. Regardless of our geographical differences, we were the best of friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aang was told that he was the Avatar when he was only twelve years old. Typically, Raava's Chosen isn't informed of their position until they are sixteen. However, due to the war, they had to tell him when he was still a child. He was overwhelmed and ran away, never to be seen again. Even now, no one knows where he is. I believe the Fire Nation will attack the Water Tribes next in hopes of capturing the next Avatar before they pose a real threat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aang never liked the idea of war, as did a majority of the population. Before it came upon us, back when there was only talk of one, he and I would spend hours talking about it. Bumi would join us occasionally but he preferred less serious discussions at the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I couldn't tell you what we said to each other, but one statement I will always remember is one that Aang was told by Monk Gyatso, his mentor. 'War does not determine who is right, only who is left.' he would say. 'War doesn't solve any issues. It can't solve anything.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, his being an Air Nomad helped shape this opinion, but I couldn't agree more. Never forget this, Ranlo."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Uncle Kuzon."</em>
</p><p>Ranlo smiled on the inside, remembering the conversation like it had happened yesterday. He and Nine were almost at the meeting spot, having sent for the rest earlier. They were running although making sure not to draw any unwanted attention. The Kyoshi Warriors new pledge to the Fire Lord was going to make their job harder.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>SPLASH. Katara felt the pressure around her body uncoil and slither down her, eventually moving away to who knows where.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took in air, eager to not be suffocating anymore. Her clothes and body felt wet, but there was no sign of water anywhere near her. She swirled her hand, expecting water to answer her call… but none came.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm afraid your bending won't work here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"AH! Who's there?" Katara cried. "Wait… Yue?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yue giggled behind Katara and moved so her friend could see her. "In the flesh… or, spirit, I suppose."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You spent too much time with my brother," she complained despite the large smile on her face. Yue looked ethereal. Even as a spirit, she was beautiful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not enough."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Right. Um, where are we? And what was that thing around me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're in the Spirit World, Katara."</em>
</p><p><em>Katara gaped at her white-haired friend. "I'm in the </em>Spirit World<em>?!" Yue nodded. "No, no, no, no, no. That can't be right. I have to go help Zuko! He's fighting his sister alone!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Do not be dismayed, Katara. Zuko has taken care of Azula."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Taken care of? You mean she's… dead?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, my apologies for lack of better phrasing. She is not a threat at the moment. Your friends are safe. The war is over."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Over? Wait, but if I'm here…" Katara gulped. "Am I… dead?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. I have tethered your spirit to your physical body. But the longer you stay here, the thinner the tether is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Isn't that, I don't know, illegal or something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yue smiled. "Don't worry, Katara. All is well."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But- but what about Azula? And Aang? And Ba Sing Se, what happened there? What about this, won't you get in trouble for keeping me alive? And what was that creature who attacked me? How do I-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go, Katara. Your friends are waiting."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yue's gleaming form faded away slowly and Katara felt pain seeping into every part of her not-body. She couldn't see anything and her voice ceased to make any sounds.</em>
</p><p>Yue!<em> she thought frantically, </em>Yue, come back!</p><p>
  <em>"Give Sokka a kiss for me," she heard in the distance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pain flowed into every crack of her soul and being. Katara screamed.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Rikun! Her pulse!" Madera yelled across the room.</p><p>"What is it?!" Rikun ran to the bed and grabbed Katara's wrist. Her heart was pounding and rising still. "Teeg! Alert General Iroh!" Katara's face was distorted in pain and tears poured out of her eyes.</p><p>Teeg ran out of the medical wing, sprinting to the dining hall for a certain retired general.</p><hr/><p>"The meal is quite tasty, isn't it, Nephew?" Iroh asked, looking to Zuko while tentatively placing a sea prune in his mouth. <em>Slimy</em>, he thought, <em>but not bad.</em></p><p>"It is, Uncle," Zuko replied, offering Iroh a genuine smile, one the old man did not see very often. He returned it eagerly. "What's left for this evening?"</p><p>"Well, talking with politicals, eating, more politicals, dancing," Iroh wiggled his eyebrows encouragingly, "more politicals, a speech, and then you would be allowed to leave. After you leave, however, many peace treaties, a few meetings, and dealing with complaints."</p><p>Zuko's face had grown more and more distressed during Iroh's list. "How am I supposed to fit all of that in one evening?"</p><p>"Do not worry, Nephew, I will help you. And I'm sure your friends would be willing to as well."</p><p>"I suppose," he grumbled, tasting a sea prune and forcing it down his throat. "Ugh, what <em>is</em> that?"</p><p>"Sea prunes, Zuko! Quite the delicacy in the poles!"</p><p>"<em>That's</em> what Katara and Sokka would go on and on about? They need to taste some real food."</p><p>"Perhaps you can attempt to enlighten their tastebu-"</p><p>"<em>General Iroh!</em>"</p><p>Zuko and Iroh, along with some of the guests close to them, turned to see a distressed Teeg run to the Dragon of the West with an urgent expression on her face.</p><p>"Yes…?"</p><p>Teeg ran to his side and whispered in his ear. Most, besides Zuko, who looked returned their attention to their meals, not caring what the nurse had to whisper to Iroh.</p><p>"<em>General, Master Katara's heart rate has risen increasingly, she's crying and looks to be in great pain, however, she's still unconscious.</em>"</p><p>Iroh nodded, putting on a deceiving smile to put anyone's possibly frantic nerves to ease. "Thank you, I'll be right there."</p><p>Teeg nodded and ran back to the room with her patient.</p><p>"Uncle!" Zuko whispered, "What happened?"</p><p>"Nothing to concern yourself with right now, Zuko. Enjoy the feast."</p><p>"<em>No</em>. That lady, she was wearing a nurse uniform. It's not Katara, is it?"</p><p>"Nephew, really, I have to go."</p><p>"It's her, isn't it?!" Zuko stood up, ignoring the few onlookers who were watching the conversation between the two relatives. "<em>I'm going</em>." He put a foot outside the line of his chair, ready to go when Iroh firmly held his bicep, grounding him. Zuko turned to put vehement eyes on his uncle but Iroh's own glare was enough to silence anyone.</p><p>"You are staying, Zuko. The Fire Lord cannot leave in the middle of an event. I will have guards hold you in place if you will not obey me. Miss Katara is in good hands. I will not let anything happen to her."</p><p>Zuko knew better than to argue with Iroh when he used his current tone of voice. He didn't bother saying anything, instead sitting back down and staring down anyone watching the scene between him and his uncle.</p><p>Iroh, satisfied with Zuko's compliance, rushed out of the room and moved as quickly as he could to the medical wing.</p><hr/><p>"Nine, Six, come in and take a seat." One commanded.</p><p>Nine and Six did as told and took their respective places at the meeting table.</p><p>"There's been a minor setback," Nine stated.</p><p>"So why are we here? Shouldn't we wait for Seven and Eight?" Twelve asked.</p><p>"We can tell them what we come up with later. They're still there in case any other important information is disclosed."</p><p>"Yeah. I know how this works."</p><p>"The Kyoshi Warriors have pledged allegiance to the Fire Lord. They're his new personal guard."</p><p>"Hm," Two said. "Well, this should be fun."</p><p>"Indeed," One agreed, smiling. "Their leader, Suki of Kyoshi, let's test her."</p><p>"Sir," Ten started, "Why bother testing her? Let's just kill her."</p><p>"Because she plays an interesting role, Ten. Suki is part of the Fire Lord's inner circle, consisting of four master benders and an engineer. She can be a hostage, a bargaining chip, or part of an ultimatum. Also, we have the New Ozai Society under our thumbs, might as well see the skills of those who hired us. We'll send in one of Myang's men to gauge both the skills of Suki and whoever he sends."</p><p>"When's this happenin'?" Two asked.</p><p>"Within the week. We'll meet tomorrow and discuss the finer details along with Seven and Eight's discoveries, Azula, and which of the four masters to take our first."</p><p>"Great. The Shuang Fe is back in business."</p><p>"We've been in business for eleven years," Twelve stated.</p><p>Two smirked. "You get the idea."</p><p>Six, or Ranlo, considered One's words, a small part of him hoping they would not have to take out Aang.</p><p>"Dismissed!" One announced. Those with bending sent a burst of their element at their feet, disappearing by the time it cleared. Those without used smoke bombs leaving in an identical manner.</p><hr/><p>"Something's up," Toph quietly announced to her table.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sokka asked through a mouthful of sea prunes.</p><p>"Someone just walked in and went to the head table. Sparky's and Uncle's hearts are both <em>pounding</em> all of a sudden. There are a few people looking at them too."</p><p>"That's… weird. What do you think it's about?"</p><p>"It may be just Fire Lord politics," Aang suggested, "There's way too much government stu-"</p><p>Toph cut him off. "Iroh just left. What's Sparky doing?"</p><p>Sokka stood up and looked to the front of the room. "Zuko is sulking <em>hard</em>. I mean, I can feel the angst just <em>looking</em> at him."</p><p>"You say it like that's not normal Zuko behavior," Suki noted.</p><p>"Well, <em>yeah</em>. But this is worse than I've ever seen him. He's staring people down now!"</p><p>"Something's up," Toph repeated, "I say we go find out."</p><hr/><p>A high-pitched scream rang through the halls of the palace surrounding the medical wing. Any servants present stopped in their tracks, worried for attack. When none came, they went about their work, only stopping to move out of the way for a running general.</p><p>Iroh started running when he heard the scream. It sent chills down his spine and reminded him of the many screams and shouts he inflicted when he still bore the title of the Dragon of the West. He ran as fast as his old bones would let him, remembering the promise he made to his nephew.</p><hr/><p>Rikun put a hand to Katara's mouth seconds after the scream escaped her throat, only for it to cease the moment he did so and be replaced by heavy pants. He ordered for sedatives to be prepared when the once-bright blue eyes met his.</p><p>Tears were still falling, albeit slower than they were before, when she woke up. Katara tried to take in her surroundings but her eyes clouded with unshed tears every few seconds. Tui and La, she was in <em>pain</em>.</p><p>"W-water, please," she croaked, her mouth dry and sore.</p><p>Rikun handed her a large bowl filled with room temperature water. Only after she put her hands in the bowl did she observe her body. Blood was smeared everywhere. Her muscles were visible. Is that bone? Yup, that's bone. Faint scratches and bruises covered her arms. Katara's back felt like it had been slammed into a rock. <em>Dear gods, what happened?</em></p><p>Flashbacks of the Agni Kai came rushing into her mind. Running. Zuko. Yelling. Azula. Blue. Water. Fire. Lightning. Zuko. Air. Ground. Darkness. Pain. Agony. Numbness. Nothing. Slither.<em> Hello?</em> Yue. Sokka. War. Aang. Zuko. Pain. Darkness. Pain. Screaming. Pain.</p><p>Katara lost control of the water that splashed onto her leg. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands, trying to hold in the pain, the memories, and the tears, all to no avail.</p><p>She felt wet streaks run down her face and onto her bare stomach. Her stomach hurt. It hurt a lot. It hurt more than any other pain she'd ever experienced. It hurt, dare she think, more than losing her mother. This thought brought more tears and a sob escaped her, causing tension in her abdomen, in turn causing more pain which caused more tears and more sobs.</p><p>"Stomach… <em>hurts</em>… <em>please</em>…" she managed to say between sobs, groans of pain, and tears.</p><p>Katara heard Rikun's voice say something about sedatives and she felt Zuko's uncle holding her but she didn't register any of it, too entrapped in her cycle of pain.</p><p>A poke landed on her left arm and within seconds she was lost to unconsciousness again.</p><hr/><p>
  <em><strong>A/N:</strong> "gyasto's quote" is by Bertrand Russel</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. alone with others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>disclaimer:</strong> i don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>don't leave me</em>
</p><p>chapter 5: alone with others</p>
<hr/><p>Zuko watched his friends sneak out of the dining hall with a poorly concealed frown on his face. They had even left the Kyoshi Warriors behind. It was a Gaang outing and he was stuck in a hall full of people who wanted nothing more than to talk about politics. "Stupid Fire Lord and the stupid meal and the stupid rules and the stupid stupidity of how stupid everything is here!" he muttered, now surrounded by two empty chairs. <em>And now I have a date. Above all things, I have a date</em>, he thought, <em>At least it's with Mai</em>. A faint smile made its way onto his face, Zuko finally allowing himself some pleasure after Iroh left.</p><p>"Fire Lord! How about we talk about the Earth Kingdom for a while? I hear they have great tea!"</p><p>It took every ounce of willpower inside the scarred boy to keep from sinking into his chair and groaning. He plastered the fakest smile onto his face. "Sure! Why not?" he said. <em>Uncle did warn me about the politicals.</em></p>
<hr/><p>"For an old guy, Gramps moves <em>fast</em>," Toph said, nearly jogging to keep up with the general she sensed about a hundred feet ahead of them.</p><p>"Yeah, who'd have thought he could move this quickly for this long?" Suki asked carelessly, their quickening pace not affecting her.</p><p>"I could've!" Aang piped. "Honestly, though, maybe Iroh should've been an airbend-"</p><p>A high-pitched scream cut him off. Everyone within range of hearing it stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction it came from. It didn't last long, but it sent shivers down the spines of the now-standing Gaang regardless.</p><p>"That-" Sokka said, "that's Katara. That's my baby sister!" He sprinted to the source of the sound, barely letting his friends keep up.</p><p>"Snoozles, <em>wait</em>. You don't know where you're going!" Toph called. It didn't matter though, Sokka's body remembered the way to the medical wing and he burst through the doors of the main room for the second time that day just in time to see a needle pulling out of Katara's arm. Iroh was setting her body back into the bed.</p><p>His body was on autopilot and he pushed away the nurses surrounding his sister with no effort, not even realizing he shoved two of them onto the floor. He picked up both of Katara's wrists and scanned her body for further injuries, wincing at the sight of her still-raw abdomen.</p><p>"What happened?" he asked Iroh, seething hatred in his eyes. Iroh opened his mouth to answer when Aang, Toph, and Suki came running through the doors, beelining their way to Katara. Suki and Aang stopped in their tracks when they looked at her body, mouths dropping open. Toph sensed the two's hearts skip a beat and asked what Katara looked like.</p><p>"She's fine, Toph," Sokka answered through clenched teeth.</p><p>"You're lying. What's she look like?"</p><p>"No, I'm not! She's fine, okay?! Katara's okay and she's going to be up and running any minute." Suki placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder but he shrugged it off. "I said she's fine, alright? Why is everyone trying to comfort me? She's not dead!"</p><p>Rikun spoke, "Sokka, why don't you help me categorize her wounds. The list is in my office, right down the hall-"</p><p>Iroh opened his mouth to say something again when Sokka cut him off. "No! You think I'm an idiot?! I left you alone with her before and what happened? I hear my sister screaming bloody murder. Now for the <em>last</em> time: <em>what happened</em>?"</p><p>"We do not <em>know</em>, Sokka," Iroh said, "I only arrived here moments before you. She had screamed and was crying, so Rikun gave her a sedative." Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but Iroh continued, sensing what he was going to say. "If we had kept her awake, she would have been in agonizing pain for no reason."</p><p>"He is right," Rikun agreed, "Before General Iroh came in, she had screamed, woken up, then asked for water. I gave her a bowl and she dipped her hands in, ready to heal herself. The moment she saw her wound though, she lost control and started crying, causing a sob, which I can only assume caused great pain in her abdomen. Your sister was inconsolable and a sedative was our best option."</p><p>"That still doesn't explain the scream," Sokka insisted.</p><p>"That's true. I don't know what caused her to scream. Typically, when a patient goes unconscious due to injury, they react to the pain <em>after</em> they wake up. However, Katara screamed before she regained consciousness. For this, I have no explanation."</p><p>Sokka looked to the floor, processing the words.</p><p>"Aang, could I speak with you outside for a moment?" Iroh asked suddenly. Aang shook himself out of the daze he had been in since he saw Katara and agreed, following the general out of the room. Iroh closed the door, walked a safe distance away from the guards in front of said door, and explained his theory on Katara's scream.</p><p>"You think… she was in the Spirit World?" Aang asked, a hand on his chin as he pondered the thought.</p><p>"I am not sure. I believe there was a spiritual interference somewhere, but I cannot say for sure that she was in the Spirit World."</p><p>"Now that you mention it… I did feel a little bit of <em>something</em> when I went near Katara, but I couldn't put my finger on it."</p><p>"Ah, being the tie between our world and the Spirit world does come with its quirks, young Avatar."</p><p>"Heh… yeah. How did you feel that something?"</p><p>"I would not say I felt it as you did, rather I sensed there was or had been something there."</p><p>"Still, how come you felt it but no one else?"</p><p>"That is a story for another time, my friend." Iroh smiled.</p><p>Aang returned the smile. "Okay. I guess we should go tell them what you think?"</p><p>"Eventually, but not yet. I want to be more sure, and I do not want to give any false hope or fear to Sokka either."</p><p>"Yeah, okay. That sounds good." Aang made his way to the door, about to open it when he noticed Iroh hadn't followed. "You coming?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I have other things to do. One being dealing with a rather angsty Fire Lord I left in charge of numerous governors and noblemen."</p><p>"Oof. Send Zuko my condolences."</p><p>"I will. Goodnight, Aang."</p><p>"Night, Iroh." Aang opened the door and walked back into the tension-filled room, sending silent prayers for Zuko's sanity.</p>
<hr/><p>"Seven. Eight. What happened?" One asked, his gaze shifting between Seven and Eight.</p><p>Eight looked to Seven expectantly. Seven rolled his eyes, despite very much wanting to share their discoveries, and spoke. "The dinner was a pretty expected affair. Governers and noblemen were tripping over each other to speak to the Fire Lord, different varieties of food were served, and the typical speeches were said. Four things, however, <em>were</em> out of the ordinary." Seven paused for dramatic effect.</p><p>"By the gods, just spit it out," Twelve said exasperatedly.</p><p>Seven smiled, receiving the exact reaction he had been hoping for. "One: the waterbender, Katara, wasn't anywhere. We looked for her the whole time and didn't catch a glimpse. Two: our lovely Fire Lord, Zuko, and his uncle were doing all fine and happy one moment. And then, after a nurse said something to Iroh, Zuko was <em>pissed</em> and it looked like Iroh threatened him to stay at the dinner. Iroh then left. Three: the Avatar and his friends, besides Zuko and Katara, snuck out of the ballroom not long after Iroh. Four: Zuko and Mai, Ukano's daughter, are still together. They talked for a bit and the conversation ended with smiles."</p><p>"Well, what do you know?" Two started with a smirk, "Seven actually did something." Seven flipped him the bird with his own smirk before catching One's glare at him and regaining his poise.</p><p>"Hm. Our little waterbender's disappeared," Four said.</p><p>"Not quite," One replied, "she's been injured. According to Myang, the final Agni Kai between Zuko and Azula resulted in a lightning wound for Katara and she's been in the medical wing since."</p><p>"Speaking of, what's the plan for Azula?"</p><p>Two rolled his eyes, speaking for One. "He wants to 'test our skills' and let us handle breaking her out and taking her to their headquarters."</p><p>"While his desire to make sure we're 'up to code' is amusing, he's paying. Azula is being held in a top security prison tower outside of the palace. Four and Five, you two will take care of her tomorrow. We can discuss your route later. As for the other affairs regarding Myang… he said that a man named Ferelo will test Suki in a few days. Two and Eight, you will observe their encounter discreetly. Myang and I also discussed which of the four benders to take first. The earthbender, while she is blind, is able to sense anything touching the earth within her vicinity. Once she is out of the way, the rest of them should be noticeably easier to access. Myang will send two of his men to deal with her."</p><p>"Will they succeed, Sir?" Ten asked.</p><p>"That has not been determined, yet. However, if they fail, I know we are more than capable of finishing their job."</p><p>"And why don't we just take out Katara now, Sir? She's obviously weak."</p><p>"Those are not Myang's orders." Ten nodded, sensing when the discussion was over. One looked at each of the Shuang Fe members before nodding to himself. "<em>Dismissed</em>!"</p><p>12 simultaneous poofs later and they were gone.</p>
<hr/><p>Zuko sat poring over a certain letter sent by the mayor of a small Earth Kingdom town when a knock came at his office door. Too engrossed with his work, he didn't even bat an eye when his uncle walked into the room, a concerned look on his face.</p><p>
  <em>BAM!</em>
</p><p>Zuko jumped into a fighting stance, looking around the room for any signs of an oncoming attack.</p><p>"Oops… it appears I set my tray down a smidge too hard. I did not disturb you, I hope?" Iroh asked, smiling.</p><p>"Gods, Uncle. You're going to give a heart attack. Where have you been? Where's Katara? Is she okay? Where did Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki go?" Zuko asked, waiting eagerly for some answers.</p><p>"I will answer your questions, Nephew, just relax and sit down. I brought some calming Jasmine tea. " Iroh beamed as he poured two cups of tea, setting one in front of his nephew. Zuko begrudgingly sat back down and looked at Iroh, waiting for him to speak again. "Right. Well, after I left, I went to visit Miss Katara, it appears your friends had the same idea. While I was on my way, a scream filled the halls surrounding the medical wing. I ran as fast as I could. Sure enough, the scream was from your friend. When I entered the room where she was being taken care of, she was crying and unable to be comforted. Rikun sedated her and that's when Sokka and the others showed up. I left shortly after and have been dealing with various political duties, none very exciting."</p><p>"So you're telling me… that the whole Gaang went to see her without me?!"</p><p>"It is understandable for you to be upset, but as I told you before, you had to stay."</p><p>"Ugh!" Zuko stood up and threw a fireball at the wall closest to him. It was hot but not powerful enough to make any real damage. "That's it! The whole day I've been kept from seeing the girl<em> I nearly killed</em>! I'm going to see her!"</p><p>"Zuko! I assure you, she is okay. I've been informed that Lady Mai is waiting for you. Is this correct?"</p><p>Steam puffed out of Zuko's nostrils. "Yes. It's true. She asked me out on a date tonight. I was going to pick her up after dinner but I have some work to do before I can." He gestured to a two-inch stack of various official documents.</p><p>"Hm. Listen, you can visit Katara after your date. Mai has been with you since the beginning. You at least owe her a proper date. Let me finish your work for this evening. Sokka has refused to leave Katara's side since earlier and I'm sure he would be more than willing to help me so long as we stay at her bedside."</p><p>Zuko sighed. "I know. I do owe her a lot. Just… let me know if anything else big happens. No more sneaking off without me. I owe Katara that much."</p><p>"Of course. And do not blame yourself for Katara's condition. Azula knew full well what she was doing. Now go! Have fun and be young! The weight of the world no longer rests on your shoulders."</p><p>Zuko snorted and gave a grin as he walked out. "Still feels like it."</p>
<hr/><p>"I don't hate you," Mai stated with a rare smile, alluding to the days spent before the end of the war when she and Zuko would sneak out to watch the sunset together.</p><p>"I don't hate you, too," Zuko said in return with a halfhearted smile.</p><p>"Something's on your mind."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm not an idiot. I know that look. What's up with you?"</p><p>Zuko shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy tonight."</p><p>Mai raised a quizzical eyebrow with an amused expression. "Really? You're telling me that nothing's wrong. Zuko, you're a terrible liar and I know when something's bothering you. What happened?"</p><p>Zuko closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat. "My sister," he whispered.</p><p>Mai looked at him for a long moment. They were sitting a few inches apart, backs against a large tree, facing the turtle duck pond in his mother's garden. She had grown up in a high society home, always being told to act properly and never show emotion. But it was different with Zuko. With him, she could be herself.</p><p>Despite her outward appearance, she was nervous. Mai inched her way over until their sides were touching and hugged both her arms around the Fire Lord's shoulders. He tensed for a moment before relaxing under her delicate touch and turning into her. Mai hugged him tighter and allowed a few tears to escape her eyes. Here she was, holding the boy she loved, alone in his mother's garden. The embrace was an unusual feeling for her, but she loved every second of it regardless. Mai felt Zuko's body slump against her and his breathing even out. She smiled, wondering how much work he had been doing to allow himself to fall asleep in her arms.</p><p>Despite the guards she knew were posted directly outside of the garden, she pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head and rubbed his back gently to wake him up. She loved the feeling of him sleeping in her embrace, but Mai knew he would be pissed if she allowed him to sleep for more than a few minutes.</p><p>He stirred and leaned back against the tree, Mai immediately missing his warmth. She watched Zuko take in what had just happened and rub the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes. "Heh… sorry."</p><p>The boy was embarrassed, and yet, she loved him even more. Mai rolled her eyes. "Don't bother," she replied, then softer, "What did your sister do?"</p><p>Zuko closed his eyes again. "In the Agni Kai. She hit Katara. With lightning."</p><p>Mai's eyes widened slightly. She already knew what had happened, of course, she wasn't deaf. The rumors and stolen whispers among the palace servants and even a few nobles were no secret, but she wasn't expecting Zuko to be so… <em>distraught</em> over it. <em>He does love his emotions</em>, she reminded herself. Still, the fact that an unconscious Water Tribe girl was disrupting their date didn't fail to annoy her. "How is she?"</p><p>Zuko opened his eyes, a quiet anger brewing in his golden lenses. "I don't even know! I haven't been allowed to see her!"</p><p>"Didn't you see her earlier? Before your coronation?"</p><p>"Yeah. But after that, there was something else that happened that caused Uncle and my friends to just leave in the middle of dinner!"</p><p>"Zuko…" Mai started, moving closer so their sides were touching once again, "this isn't your fault. Azula-"</p><p>"I know! Azula was the one who hit her, not me. But no one gets it, Mai! I could've stopped it! I could've redirected it! Katara could be with us right now if only I was faster!"</p><p>"Don't yell at <em>me</em>! It's not like I could've done anything. All I wanted was a nice night with you! But apparently, we can't have that anymore either!"</p><p>Zuko deflated, sadness in his eyes. "What are you saying?"</p><p>Mai lowered her voice. "Nothing, Zuko. I'm not breaking up with you." He let out a sigh of relief. "I think we're both just a little high strung with the war ending and my boyfriend becoming Fire Lord and all."</p><p>He smiled. "Yeah…"</p><p>"Go visit Katara. We can reschedule for another night soon."</p><p>"Mai, that's not-"</p><p>"Don't argue with me, Zuko. I still have my knives. You should go see her and get some rest. I think we all need it."</p><p>"Heh, we do. You're really… not bad, you know that?"</p><p>Mai rolled her eyes, smiling. "You're not half bad yourself."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em><strong>A/N: </strong>lil smthg for my maiko bbs:)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>please review if you can! they help a lot and it warms my heart to read them</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. stream of consciousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>disclaimer: </strong>i don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>TW: semi-graphic injury description</strong>, the section containing said description has a line of bolded equal signs before and after, keep an eye out for those if you want to skip</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>don't leave me</em>
</p><p>chapter 6: stream of consciousness</p><hr/><p>"How does a missing ostrich horse have <em>anything</em> to do with the <em>Fire Lord</em>?!" Sokka asked, looking at a letter from a clearly distressed noblewoman.</p><p>Iroh chuckled, knowing that Sokka was very much enjoying helping with Zuko's work, although some of the requests he received were nothing less than absurd. "Such is the way of people with power… I believe the letter is from Madam Feng?" Sokka nodded and Iroh sighed. "The Feng's named one of their ostrich horses after each member of the immediate royal family. They slaughtered Ozai and Azula's, so now any problem with Zuko's ostrich horse gets mixed in with the Fire Lord's official work. And believe me, that ought to be one of the most troubled ostrich horses in the whole Fire Nation!"</p><p>"Bu- but that doesn't even-" Sokka sputtered, "Ugh! Rich people!" He threw the letter onto the floor and Iroh chucked again at his antics. "Thank goodness Katara and I aren't rich. She'd be throwing money all over the place!"</p><p>At his words, both of the men glanced at Katara. Her wounds, while less severe than they had been, still sent shivers down both of their spines. An internal burn had appeared on her skin throughout her time in the medical wing, and while Rikun said it was expected, it was still hard to look at. Sokka had been by her side since she screamed, and Iroh had come in after his discussion with Zuko, carrying a stack of paperwork. They had dismissed the nurses and guards, promising to call for them if anything happened. While they were useful, they only got in the way, and Iroh and Sokka needed a quiet place to work. After moving to the two beds next to Katara, they had been sifting through each piece of paper, filing through various reports, letters, and complaints.</p><p>Ozai had hired scribes and secretaries to take care of most of his paperwork, only contributing to the ones that needed his seal or signature. However, Zuko and Iroh both knew that many of the people working at the palace were still loyal to Ozai, and no one could be trusted without proper screening. That left all of the work to fall on the Fire Lord at the present moment.</p><p>Iroh smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I believe you would be the more troublesome, seeing as you cannot go without meat for more than a few hours," he remarked.</p><p>"I can!" Sokka retorted.</p><p>Iroh raised an eyebrow and gestured at the plate of leftovers Sokka had ordered be brought to the medical wing. Sokka grumbled something about unappreciative vegans and grabbed the last paper, his face showing concern as he read it.</p><p>"Hey, Iroh, what do you know about the NOS? It's showed up in a few letters and I don't know what it means. Do you?" Sokka asked.</p><p>Iroh sighed. "I wish I didn't. NOS stands for the New Ozai Society," he said, "It is composed of a group of government officials and politicians who wish to have Ozai back on the throne."</p><p>"These must also be the people who gained quite a bit of money from the war, right?"</p><p>"That is correct. What have the papers mentioning them said?"</p><p>"The ones I read before were just wondering what to do about them. They were mostly from military generals who were asking if they should engage them or not. But… this one," Sokka gestured to the one he was holding, "this one's <em>from</em> the New Ozai Society, or someone involved in it."</p><p>Katara whimpered and Iroh and Sokka whipped around to face her, but she remained asleep and Iroh's face grew concerned again. "Read it to me," he instructed.</p><p>Sokka nodded and read the letter, which said:</p><p>
  <em>Prince Zuko</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are not fit to be a prince, let alone the Fire Lord. Release Ozai from prison and return him to the throne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NOS</em>
</p><p>"That's it?" Iroh asked.</p><p>"Mhm. Do they really think we're just going to release Ozai like that?"</p><p>"Most likely not. I'm afraid they will continue to send letters like this, if not the exact same one repeatedly. For now, we should be thankful this is all they do. Although, we must be ready for a revolt. I am going to see if someone remembers where this letter came from." Sokka offered the letter to Iroh and he took it. "Would you like to join me, Sword Master Sokka?"</p><p>Sokka smiled at the name. "Nah, I'm good. I'll stay here."</p><p>"Very well." With that, Iroh walked out of the room.</p><p>Sokka looked at Katara for a few moments, regretting once again that he wasn't able to protect her. After organizing the looked-at documents into a pile and placing them on a bedside table, he grabbed the top one, double-checking to make sure Iroh and he had gone through them all thoroughly enough. Slowly, his eyelids began to droop, and Sokka unknowingly gave in to the sweet lull of sleep.</p><hr/><p>It took everything in Zuko to not run to the medical wing. After Mai's gracious dismissal of him, he could barely contain the excitement of seeing Katara again. But the more he thought about it, the more his excitement turned into dread, and his quick pace slowed.</p><p><em>Do I really want to see what she looks like? Do I want to know what caused everyone to rush to her side? Can I handle the guilt? What if she's…</em> Zuko shook his head to free him from his thoughts. No, he had to see this through. He had waited this whole time to see Katara, and nothing was going to keep him from it.</p><p>Quickening his pace once more, Zuko didn't even notice the surprised looks on his servants' and guards' faces as he rushed by. He slowed as he neared the medical wing, coming to a stop in front of its doors.</p><p><em>Just open the door, Zuko. Uncle and Sokka are in there anyway</em>, he told himself.</p><p>Zuko took a deep breath and quietly pushed open the doors to the room. He slid behind it and closed the door silently, turning around to face the interior. The first thing he noticed was Sokka snoring on the bed near Katara's with a pile of clearly managed papers on the table next to him. Zuko looked around the room and figured Iroh had left for something reasonable due to Sokka's state.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, Uncle's gone and Sokka's asleep.</em>
</p><p>Willing his eyes to look down, Zuko hesitantly shifted his gaze to the injured waterbender before him. He let out a sigh, Katara's burn had been bandaged and covered. But Zuko didn't miss a detail and it was fairly obvious that her bandage needed to be changed. There was a faint layer of blood and puss seeping through the cloths and the smell of old blood wafted through the air.</p><p>Zuko scrunched his nose and took a tentative step toward Katara, now only inches away from her. He slowly peeled back the edge of her stomach bandage only to realize that it was wrapped around her whole torso. Zuko checked to make sure Sokka was still asleep before sliding his left arm under Katara's lower back and gently lifting her up. He maneuvered his right arm around her torso and undid the first round of her wrapping. He repeated the process a few more times until only the last section of cloth remained. Zuko took another deep breath and closed his eyes. He could do this. He opened his eyelids and pulled the cloth, surprised when he was met with resistance.</p><p><em>And course, the blood's dried itself between her skin and the bandage</em>, he thought. Had it been anyone else, Zuko would have ripped the bandage off the second he touched it. But the guilt he carried from Katara's wound wouldn't let him even think of such a thing, whether or not he realized it. <em>If Katara was conscious, she would have probably ripped the cloth off herself and scolded me for not doing it sooner</em>. The thought brought a fleeting smile to his face. He was going to have to do it sooner or later. He was the Fire Lord, for crying out loud.</p><p>Zuko pulled off the remaining bandage with his eyes closed, trying abundantly hard not to concentrate on the ripping noise it made as it came off. He disposed of the bloodied cloth, surprised and slightly revolted at the amount that was on it.</p><p>Zuko looked upon Katara's body, finally taking in the damage his sister had dealt with one of his closest friends. He couldn't stop a gag.</p><p>
  <strong>=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=</strong>
</p><p>Two small burn scars were apparent on Katara's right shoulder, fainter than most due to her healing. They were rough and dark red with small transparent bandages on top. Her right arm bore the most obvious mark of the cause of injury, hosting a lightning-shaped internal burn that stretched from her right shoulder to her mid-forearm. Zuko gathered that it must have taken a while to appear, seeing as no one alerted him of it. The mark looked like a tattoo that many people Zuko had met over the years would have gotten, but the origin kept him from deriving any appreciation for the black stain on Katara's arm. It looked as if someone had observed a bolt of lightning and used kohl to paint it on her.</p><p>Katara's face was as he had seen it before, although now Zuko was able to observe every detail. Any dirt that had remained from her initial fall had been wiped away by the nurses; however, anything more than that was still present. There was a long gash reaching from the end of her left eyebrow to the bottom of her left jaw. It was red and fresh blood slowly flowed from the open wound onto her cheek. Her lips were swollen and there was a small bruise forming around the right side of her cheek.</p><p>Her legs appeared to be perfectly fine, although they looked paler than they should have been in Zuko's opinion.</p><p>And then… her stomach. A small bowl-shaped chunk of Katara's abdomen was gone. The deepest part of the burn revealed three of her lowest rib bones, all charred and burned on the end. The muscles immediately surrounding the bones were dark gray, crusty, and wrinkled. Clotted blood was stopped at the edges of them. The muscle above that was a dark red, leaking fresh blood and showing burned ligaments. Her skin immediately surrounding the burn was dark and wrinkled, almost imitating that of a raisin. Bright blood cascaded down various parts of the wound and began to pool near the revealed ribs. The skin around the surrounding burnt epidermis had a leather-like texture, imitating the scar on Zuko's face.</p><p>Thick layers of burn salve had been slathered onto all of her burns, emitting a medicinal smell.</p><p>
  <strong>=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=TW=</strong>
</p><p>The more Zuko scrutinized the wound, the worse he felt. He had grown up in a war seeing all kinds of injuries, but this was different. Katara's wound was because of <em>him</em> and it was <em>his</em> fault she was almost dead. The pace at which her blood was reappearing didn't help.</p><p>He felt his stomach begin to churn and Zuko looked away from her abdomen, letting the rational part of his brain take over. Katara's wounds needed to be dressed. Zuko considered calling in a nurse or doctor but decided against it. He knew how to dress a wound and he felt responsible to at least clean some of Katara's injuries while he could. All thoughts of Mai or Fire Lord left his mind as he looked for supplies.</p><p>After searching for a few moments, Zuko found a surplus of white cloths, burn salves, leather straps, and bandages. He picked up all he could in his arms and walked to Katara, setting the items on the unused bedside table.</p><p>Zuko took a deep breath and began the dressings. He grabbed one of the cloths and gently prodded away the excess burn salve that was pooling on the burn. After setting it aside, he grabbed another cloth and tentatively dipped it inside the cavity on Katara's stomach. Instantly, red began to seep through the strands of the fabric and Zuko ended up using four cloths to blot the majority of the blood away.</p><p>He tried to remember the work he had had done to his face when he was burned but his memory came up short. Regardless, Zuko confidently dipped his fore and middle finger into the burn salve and slathered it onto every part of Katara's abdomen that was affected. He used almost all of the contents of the salve jar by the time he was finished smoothing it on, but he didn't care.</p><p>Zuko set the jar aside and grabbed another white cloth. He wiped away the remaining salve in the jar and thoroughly soaked the cloth. Carefully hovering it over the main part of the wound, he placed the white fabric in the deepest part, knowing that it would be Katara's best bet until she was able to heal. He grabbed some long bandages and rewrapped her torso, gently lifting her up and placing her back down again.</p><p>Seeing as that was done, Zuko grabbed another cloth and dipped it into a nearby bowl of water. He gently wiped the blood from Katara's cheek, much less worried as he knew head injuries involved a lot of blood to be expelled, often regardless of the severity. Zuko covered it with another bandage and surveyed his work.</p><p>While he was no professional, it was enough to keep Katara as clean as possible for a little bit. Zuko nodded to himself and grabbed the remaining medical items he didn't use to put them back where he had found them. He turned around and opened the cabinet with the cloths only to freeze when someone cleared their throat behind them.</p><hr/><p>The sound of dripping water startled Sokka awake. He jerked his head up, about to give a piece of his mind to the man hovering over his sister when he realized it was Zuko. Confused, Sokka tried to recall what had happened.</p><p><em>Let's see… Iroh left to investigate that NOS letter and I stated her to revise my work</em>, he thought, then glanced down to see said letter resting on his stomach. <em>And I fell asleep. Stupid! Katara could've been hurt. Thank goodness it was only Zuko. But I didn't even hear him come in!</em></p><p>At his thoughts, Sokka looked upon the Fire Lord who was currently cleaning his sister's cheek. The tenderness with which Zuko looked nearly astounded Sokka, having known Zuko as an angsty prince for most of his life. He glanced to her abdomen and raised an eyebrow at the unnaturally white bandages. Based on the fact that Zuko was now cleaning Katara's face, Sokka had an educated guess at who was responsible for her new stomach wrappings.</p><p>Seeing that Zuko, who was now putting something away in a cabinet, had somehow not noticed Sokka's consciousness, Sokka cleared his throat. Zuko visibly stiffened and Sokka grinned.</p><p>"Hey, Zuko," Sokka said as Zuko turned around.</p><p>"Hi, Sokka," Zuko replied.</p><p>"So… did a nurse come in and change Katara's bandages while I was out?"</p><p>"Uh… well, I mean- you <em>are</em> a heavy sleeper…" Zuko spluttered without making eye contact, "and well, <em>someone</em> had to do it." At this point Zuko looked at Sokka, only to see him wearing a large grin. Sokka was savoring every moment of Zuko's discomfort. Zuko immediately regained composure and put on a straight face. "I changed them."</p><p>"No, really?" Zuko scowled as Sokka stood, walked over to the Fire Lord, and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Lighten up, Sparky. I appreciate it." His smile was replaced by a serious look as he looked at Katara. "I really do. I doubt I could've done much better."</p><p>Guilt had been engulfing the better part of Sokka's mind ever since he, Suki, Aang, and Toph had set foot in the Fire Nation. If only he had been faster, smarter, stronger… maybe he could have saved his sister. But he didn't. And now she was alone in a place none of them could go with a scar that would stay with her the rest of her life. A permanent reminder of his failure.</p><p>Zuko recognized the emotion brewing in Sokka's eyes: guilt. But no matter how much he tried to change the fact, he had not inherited his uncle's innate skill at comforting people. Regardless, he took a deep breath and turned to face Sokka.</p><p>"There was nothing any of us could have done," Zuko tried. Sokka looked at him.</p><p>"Both of us know that isn't true."</p><p>Zuko cursed mentally. Sokka was right. He was feeling just as much, if not more, guilt than Sokka was. He tried again.</p><p>"It's too late to worry about the 'what-if's." Zuko turned back to Katara.</p><p>Sokka sighed and removed his arm from Zuko's shoulder.</p><p>"I know… but you can't help worrying regardless."</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>They settled into a comfortable silence for a few moments, only to be broken by Sokka clearing his throat once more.</p><p>"Hey," Sokka started, "about earlier… I'm… sorry for the way I sort of attacked you." He laughed nervously, focusing on a spot on the ceiling. "I was upset. At you. At me. At Azula. At everything. And well, Azula was already detained and I saw you as the only one to blame…"</p><p>Zuko nodded, not used to being apologized to by an actual friend. His whole life he had been the one begging for forgiveness.</p><p>"It's okay, Sokka. I understand," Zuko replied.</p><p>Sokka glanced at the older boy who now had a far-away look in his eyes. He nodded, knowing that Zuko really did understand, and hoping that one day he would share what caused his eyes to travel so far away in such a short amount of time.</p><hr/><p>"There are two prison towers," Two started, "they both hold various sorts of prisoners. The top three floors of both of them are high-security, hosting leaders or rebellion hosts, and only those with the Fire Lord's direct permission are allowed to enter. On the top floor of the West-facing tower, Azula remains alone and locked in, surrounded by guards at all times. On the top floor of the East-facing tower, Ozai remains the same way. So far, no one save Zuko visits Ozai. And only Zuko and a mental doctor visit Azula. The two towers are identical, so don't get them confused. There's only one way in and one way out of the top floor. A door, followed by three <em>other</em> doors contain both of their rooms. The three doors in front of the last one require three different keys. Then one must use a firebending move classified as the Wayfarer's Whistle to open the fourth. Four people know how to use the Wayfarer's Whistle: Fire Lord Zuko, The Dragon of the West, and two guards by the names of Rywal and Taquo. The top floor has no windows, the ventilation airways are no bigger than a few inches, and the guards surrounding are ordered to kill anyone who tries to break in."</p><p>"I make the keys. Four Wayfare Whistles. We're in; Azula's out," Five said.</p><p>"We get one of the guards to visit her during the day and observe. We break in at night." Four added.</p><p>Two smirked. "You make it sound so easy."</p><hr/><p>"Nephew! What a welcome surprise," Iroh said as he walked into the medical wing carrying a tray of tea.</p><p>Zuko and Sokka looked behind them, both with smiles.</p><p>"Did you find anything about the letter?" Sokka asked as Iroh placed the tray onto a table.</p><p>Zuko quirked an eyebrow. "What letter?" he asked.</p><p>"Nothing of importance at the moment, Zuko. Sokka found a confusing letter and I offered to look into where it was from so we could clear it up a little. And I did. Sokka, would you care to come to my study so we may work in a proper setting? I fear the chairs in here are awful for my back!" As if he was sitting in one then, Iroh put a hand on his lower back and pushed, causing a low pop of one of his vertebrae. Zuko saw what Iroh was doing and gave an appreciative nod. It was hard to sulk with Sokka in the room, though he enjoyed the younger boy's company.</p><p>"I don't know… I was planning on staying with Katara until she woke up," Sokka replied.</p><p>"For her protection, I'm aware. But look! Zuko will be here and she will be almost as protected as she would with you."</p><p>Sokka smiled at the praise and Zuko frowned at the insult to his strength, even though his uncle was joking. He could protect Katara infinitely better than Sokka! Although they did both do a pretty awful job at it recently…</p><p>"Okay… but this is the last time. If she screams again, you're the next one I'm attacking - after Zuko, of course." Iroh smiled.</p><p>"You won't have to attack me," Zuko deadpanned. Really, how much did these people underestimate him?</p><p>"We'll see about that, Spark Lord," Sokka retorted with a smile, following Iroh out of the room.</p><p>Zuko smiled, he liked having friends.</p><hr/><p>Ozai waited for the sound of all four doors to close and the footsteps to subside before he approached his meal. The filthy guards serving his worthless son didn't deserve to watch him eat. The former Fire Lord ate his stale bread in a matter of minutes, taking measured sips of water between every few bites. He might be in prison, but that did not mean he didn't have his dignity. He then drank the contents of his cold soup so quickly he didn't taste the old meat or thick broth, smirking when his fingers brushed peculiar indents on the bottom of the clay bowl. Ozai flipped the bowl over, his smirk only growing as he read the word etched into the hard dish.</p><p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p><p>He hated waiting. But, oh, how he loved freedom.</p><hr/><p>Kai sighed as he rushed down the hall. Of course <em>he</em> had to be the one outside the meeting room. Of course the advisors just <em>had</em> to talk to him instead of <em>any</em> of the other guards present. Of course he had to find Fire Lord Zuko in the <em>medical wing</em>.</p><p>He shook his head, already knowing this wasn't going to be a pleasant next few minutes. Having served the royal family for a few years, the only glimpse of the Fire Lord Kai had seen was before he was sent to search for the Avatar. And that was <em>not</em> pretty. The former prince had destroyed nearly everything in and out of his path, his damaged eye not used to being half-blind.</p><p>And now Kai had to find the man in the <em>medical wing</em>. Everyone knew what had happened to the Avatar's waterbender. And everyone knew how tense and battle-ready all of her friends had been since her accident and the end of the war. Combine all of that with the Fire Lord's infamous temper… yeah. Kai wasn't expecting this to end without a few injuries.</p><p>Arriving at the door to the room where the Fire Lord was said to be, Kai took a deep breath and knocked.</p><hr/><p>Zuko was confused when someone knocked only minutes after Sokka and Iroh had left.</p><p>"Enter," he commanded.</p><p>Zuko turned to see a guard open the door. If the man hadn't interrupted his time with Katara, Zuko may have actually laughed. The guard looked so exasperated yet so nervous at the same time. Of course, once the reason the guard was nervous dawned on the Fire Lord, he had less of a reason to be joyful. They all probably thought he was still a hot-headed teenager with anger issues. Anyone could see he had <em>clearly</em> passed that stage.</p><p>"The advisors are waiting for you," the guard stated with perfect poise.</p><p>"What for?" Zuko asked, betraying no emotion on his face.</p><p>"To… discuss the aftermath of the war, Sir."</p><p>Zuko clenched his fists and a light steam flowed out of his nose. It was always the advisors! He had finally received a moment alone with Katara and he had a meeting. He vaguely remembered his uncle organizing aforementioned meeting as it was an important one. Zuko sighed, releasing his anger and knowing that he had to take advantage of every opportunity to persuade his advisors that he was a sure and ready Fire Lord.</p><p>"I'll be right there. Have someone tell my uncle I'm leaving."</p><p>The guard nodded with a flash of gratefulness on his face and left the room, closing the door behind him and waiting outside for his lord. Zuko appreciated the notion and filed the guard's face in the back of his mind. He liked him.</p><p>Turning back to Katara, Zuko bit his lip as he saw blood already beginning to soak the bandage he had just changed. He would have changed it over and over again until she was awake if it weren't for his stupid advisors.</p><p>"Please come back. It's not the same without you," he whispered. Zuko walked around her, grabbing the stack of papers Iroh and Sokka had forgotten in the room, and left, knowing that if he turned back, he might be glued to the floor with guilt.</p><hr/><p>Katara heard a door click shut. <em>That's weird… there are no doors here.</em></p><p>Where 'here' exactly was, she wasn't sure. She was floating in nothingness.</p><p>She was free. Katara didn't know how she came to be where she was or why she was alone, but she really didn't care.</p><p>The expanse was friendly, it was painless, it was comforting.</p><p>It was home.</p><p>She didn't feel joy or pain or sadness or fear. She didn't feel anything.</p><p>She just was.</p><p>So if there was nothing there… Why was there a door? Katara wasn't sure how she knew the sound was a door, she just did. It worked like that in the expanse.</p><p>Things just were.</p><p>She had been at peace for what felt like forever and a second. Floating, dreaming, existing. And then a door interrupted her.</p><p>Should she let herself be curious? Katara liked being curious, she was sure of that. But feeling curiosity meant feeling things again. And she didn't want to feel.</p><p>She just didn't.</p><p>So she severed her thoughts, once again losing herself to the expanse.</p><p>It worked for a certain amount of time, she thought. Time didn't work in the expanse like it did in the real world.</p><p>Time just wasn't.</p><p>But the sound of the door echoed in her mind. Or did it echo in the expanse? Where did her mind end and the expanse start? Was there a difference?</p><p>The expanse just was.</p><p>Over. And over. And over. And over. That stupid door! How many times can one door close? Was it perhaps being opened by multiple people? Or did an annoying breeze keep blowing it open? Did the latch simply not work?</p><p>Katara wondered.</p><p>Wonder. Wonder. Wonder. Wonder. Wonder. Wondering was fun. Katara liked wondering. Sokka didn't like it as much, she remembered. He would tell her to stop wondering.</p><p>Wondering was bad.</p><p>Or was it? Was it bad? She wondered about this. She wondered why she wondered and wondered why the word wondered was the word wondered.</p><p>Wondering was fun.</p><p>The door stopped. Katara wondered why. She didn't want it to stop. She liked the door closing, the wonders it brought.</p><p>Katara missed the door.</p><p>So she called for the door. She called and called and called. Nothing happened. She called again and again and again.</p><p>Katara gave up.</p><p>A time passed. She didn't know how long it was. Time was weird in the expanse. A time passed and then there was white.</p><p>White, what a strange word. Katara liked the white. It was different.</p><p>Different was good.</p><p>The white was but a dot, a floating speck. Was it far away? Was it close to her? She didn't know. She didn't care.</p><p>Katara moved toward the white. Or did the white move toward her? She didn't know. But that didn't matter.</p><p>The white got bigger. Or did Katara get closer? Either way, there was more white. She moved and moved and soon white surrounded her. Katara frowned.</p><p>The expanse was gone.</p><p>She reached for the white, more and more. Almost…</p><p>She drew back. The white hurt. But if the white hurt, why did she want to keep touching it.</p><p>Katara reached farther and felt pain still. Her stomach hurt. Stomach? Did she even have a stomach?</p><p>She didn't care. She reached and reached and reached and reached.</p><p>Uh oh. The white was gone. Katara saw black with light behind it. She felt fingers and legs and a head and a body.</p><p>She forgot the expanse.</p><p>She was asleep. No, not asleep. She was unconscious. There's a difference, right?</p><p>Katara didn't like it. She opened her eyes.</p><p>She opened her eyes… and closed them again.</p><p><em>Tui and La, that's bright!</em> she thought. Katara squinted her eyes opened and blinked until she was able to focus. Something about the experience felt familiar.</p><p>
  <em>I was in pain… I'm still in pain.</em>
</p><p>Katara frowned and looked down. She was in a hospital bed. She was injured. Again, the Agni Kai came back to her mind. The sight of lightning rushing at her filled her memory, but she shook her head.</p><p><em>No</em>, she told herself. The last time she had freaked out. She would <em>not</em> let her emotions get the better of her.</p><p>Katara winced, the pain of her injuries hitting her full force. Her right arm felt like it was being hit by lighting repeatedly. The tingling burn ran from her shoulder to her wrist and she knew she could not move her right arm.</p><p>Her wince was sensitive. More specifically, her face was sensitive. It felt as though someone had pummeled her senseless and then pummeled her more.</p><p>But, La, she would take a hundred more pummelings in place of the pain in stomach. It was wrapped, but she knew that was where the lighting had struck.</p><p>Katara but her lip in indecision. It looked as though the bandages had been replaced recently, but there was blood - oh, Tui, that was <em>her</em> blood - seeping through and she had to see her wound.</p><p>Glancing to her left, she saw the same bowl of water still placed on her bedside table. There was less water than before, but she paid the amount no mind. Water was water, and she was going to use it to heal herself.</p><p>Katara took a deep breath and grabbed the edge of the wrapping on her stomach. She pulled until she came to the side of her torso. <em>This will be interesting…</em></p><p>She turned onto her left, wincing, then turned to her right, still wincing, and pulled the bandage. She repeated the process until there was only a few inches left. Taking another breath, Katara pulled.</p><p>Her eyes watered and stray tears escaped from the corners as she ripped the bandage away from dried blood. There was a wet cloth <em>in</em> the wound. She used her pointer and middle finger to fish it out, dripping blood and puss on the bed.</p><p>"Oh, Spirits," she managed before leaning over the right side of her bed and dry heaving. Katara had lived through a war. A <em>war</em>. But she had never seen a wound so bloody, so hideous, so <em>repulsive</em> in her <em>life</em>.</p><p>After regaining what composure she had, Katara settled back onto the bed. She was shaking and still crying, the tears soaking the used bandage now crumpled and forgotten at her side. Her throat was so dry and her stomach - or, rather, what was left of it - felt so empty.</p><p><em>Heal. Heal. Heal. Just heal. Just heal. Water. I need water. Get the water, Kat</em>, she told herself, sounding oh so like her mother. No one had called her Kat since she was eight.</p><p>Between sniffles and sobs, Katara turned herself to face the bowl of water, pointedly avoiding looking at her burn. She dipped her hands in the bowl, not strong enough to bend it out. Grabbing the water in an orb, she shakily moved her hands over her stomach. A sense of deja vu swept over her, she paid it no mind.</p><p>
  <em>Heal, just heal.</em>
</p><p>Katara repeated the mantra to herself as she held the water. She was likely her best shot at survival.</p><p>The water shook in her control and she willed it not to fall. But everything that had happened had taken its toll, and Katara dropped a gallon's worth of water on her stomach.</p><p>She screamed. She couldn't keep it in. Granted, this time only the surrounding area heard it but it was just as bone-chilling as her previous one. Tears poured down her cheeks and it was impossible to differ the salty liquid from the dropped water.</p><p>Pain engulfed Katara. She shook and bled and cried and distantly wondered why she was still alone, why there were no nurses and doctors, and why her friends had seemingly abandoned her.</p><hr/><p>Azula sat alone on her bed in her cell, legs swinging back and forth like a pendulum. She was waiting for her father. He was going to come to her room that night, she was sure of it. Mother read stories and sang songs to Zuko. So Father should read stories and sing songs to her. Of course, Mother sang to Azula, too. But Azula could see the underlying fear in her mother's eyes every time she looked at her daughter. Azula didn't like it.</p><p>So she sat, waiting. Azula hoped Father didn't forget to come. Sometimes he got too busy with meetings and lady dancers. She didn't like the lady dancers.</p><p>Azula wondered what Zuko was up to. Maybe he ran into Mai. A smile crossed her lips. Azula liked teasing Mai about her brother. She thought they would make a good Fire Couple… only if she was head advisor, of course.</p><p>Azula waited. Father never came. She fell asleep crying.</p><hr/><p>Zuko walked swiftly down the halls, eager and ready to get his meeting over with. He turned to ask if his guard had informed his uncle that Katara was alone when a scream chilled his body to the core.</p><p>No thought was needed before Zuko dropped the stack of papers on the floor and sprinted down the hall he had just walked through, paying no mind to the startled servants or his bothered guard. Katara in trouble was the only thing he had in mind.</p><p>Why didn't he place extra guards? Did someone attack her? Gods, Sokka was going to kill him.</p><p>He ran faster than he thought possible, only slowing just slightly to open the medical wing door. With flames lit, he barged in looking for any sign of attack.</p><p>Realizing there wasn't one, he glanced at a Katara. She was awake. <em>He</em> was in pain now. Water covered her body, the bed she was in, and the floor below her. She was sobbing, and had jerked her head up to look at him.</p><p>Katara's eyes widened in recognition as she saw Zuko barge into the room. "ZUKO!" she yelled. Before Zuko could stop her, Katara threw herself from the bed and tried to run to him. The sudden action combined with her lack of sustenance caused Katara to double over in pain and fall to the floor.</p><p>Zuko was moving before he even realized it. He caught Katara as she fell to the floor. She was crying and had a wince etched into her Southern features. Zuko's heart wrenched in his chest. He was the cause of all of this…</p><p>Snapping himself back to reality, Zuko lifted Katara's disturbingly light body and walked slowly to the bed.</p><p>Katara felt herself being picked up. She would have fought for her independence and claimed she could move on her own, but all of her focus was on Zuko and the others' safety.</p><p>"Zuko, what happened?! What did you do with Azula? Is Aang back? Is everything okay? Where is everyone?! Why was I <em>alone</em>?!" Katara asked, clutching the front of Zuko's shirt with as much strength as she could muster as more tears fell. Her stomach hurt worse than the thought of being stolen by Koh.</p><p>Zuko's heart broke with every question she asked, more pain filling his soul than he thought possible at her last one. Of course Katara was worried about everyone else even when she was in the worst pain of her life. And while she was worrying, she had been alone, alone during the one of worst moments of her life. She probably thought they had all died.</p><p>He reached her bed and set her down, apologizing when she winced.</p><p>"Zuko, <em>answer me</em>!" Katara yelled.</p><p>"Katara, everyone's fine! Stop worrying about the rest of us and worry about yourself!" he yelled back with hints of rage, although he regretted it instantly as he saw her broken and folding in on herself.</p><p>"But… I'm okay…"</p><p>"No. You are not."</p><p>"Really, Zuko-"</p><p>"YOU'RE NOT OKAY!" Zuko sighed and clenched his fists to keep his anger in check, "Gods, Katara. We… we thought we lost you. We thought you were gone"</p><p>Katara looked at him with sorrowful eyes. She was already blaming herself. Such was the way of everyone in the Gaang, apparently.</p><p>They were both quiet for a moment. Katara bit her lip. "Can I have some water?" she asked quietly.</p><p>Zuko was a bit thrown off by the question, but nodded. He turned to walk to the door when a cool hand gripped his wrist. Zuko shut his eyes at how <em>weak</em> her hold was on him. Her nails should have been digging into his skin and his circulation should have been cutting off. She could barely hold him now.</p><p>"Don't leave," she said softly with a sniffle, "please."</p><p>The Fire Lord turned back to her as she let go of his wrist, for even that expended too much energy for the waterbender. Katara moved as far as she could to one side of the bed, quiet tears still falling. Zuko avoided watching her for fear that soon he would start crying. He called for someone to bring dinner and a lot of water, nodding satisfactorily when his request was affirmed and he was told food would be arriving soon.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said as he lowered himself onto Katara's bed and sat next to her.</p><p>Katara attempted a weak smile. "It's alright, Zuko. I just… need to heal it."</p><p>The sentence hung in the air. They both knew it wasn't going to be a simple one-and-done healing job, but neither wanted to ruin the carefully crafted silence. After a few minutes, a servant came in with a tray of food and a jug of water. The two benders thanked the servant.</p><p>"You should eat before you try to heal again," Zuko suggested, placing the tray on his lap. There was fruit, two bread rolls, roast chicken, garlic sauce, and a bowl of soup. He was about to ask Katara a question when her feeble hands swooped in and grabbed the bowl of soup from the tray. Zuko watched with sympathy as the bowl shook in her hands, though she tried to quell it.</p><p>Zuko moved his hands to take the bowl but Katara moved away. "I can hold a bowl of soup, Zuko."</p><p>Zuko raised an eyebrow at her, even though he knew exactly why she was being so insistent. To admit she couldn't do something as simple as hold a <em>bowl</em> was too big a dip for her pride. And while he typically would have tried to tease her about it, Zuko just nodded.</p><p>"I know you can. But it's my fault you were… alone," Zuko started with difficulty. Sadness filtered through Katara's eyes just fast enough for him to catch a glimpse. "At least let me feed you. As a way to make up for it."</p><p>Katara knew what Zuko was doing and she was thankful for it. Handing him the bowl, she let out a content, yet sad, sigh. The bowl had been heavy, but the fact that she even had to admit that was what saddened her.</p><p>Zuko held the bowl and soon hot steam drifted out of the soup. He had made it just hot enough to be enjoyed, but not so hot for Katara to burn her mouth. The last time he had fed someone was when he and Azula were toddlers…</p><p>Zuko was startled out of his thoughts when a warm weight settled on his right arm.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Katara mumbled against him with her eyes closed. "I'm really tired."</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened. This whole friend thing was going to take some time to get used to. “No, no, no. It’s uh... it’s fine.” He tried to give a reassuring smile when he realized she couldn’t see his face. Instead, Zuko filled a spoon with the warm soup, catching broth and a few vegetables. "Open," he instructed.</p><p>Katara gave a small smile at the parent-like instruction and opened her mouth. Soon, the hot spoon passed her lips and she closed her mouth around the utensil, swallowing the broth and vegetables. Zuko then removed the spoon and filled it again. They repeated the action in comfortable silence until the bowl was empty, Katara against Zuko with her eyes closed the whole time.</p><p>"Water," Katara instructed with her eyes open. Zuko understood her. He placed the tray onto the table and grabbed the jug, balancing it on his right thigh.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Katara called for the jug's water. It flowed out of the opening and onto her dark hands. Food really did help.</p><p>She placed her hands over her face first, after removing a bandage on her cheek, and healed all bruises, scrapes, and cuts. She could express without wincing now.</p><p>Next, Katara removed two bandages on her right shoulder and healed the burns they had covered. She made to heal her lightning mark next, but stopped abruptly and set on healing her stomach first. If Zuko wondered why, he didn't say anything.</p><p>Katara breathed deeply before gently setting the water on her stomach. She winced and tensed for a moment at the initial shock, but relaxed soon after. She had a job to do. Katara was far too tired to attempt to heal all of it so she settled on the area just outside of any charred skin. Luckily, with the enemy of the war being the Fire Nation, Katara was familiar with different types of burns.</p><p>Letting her medical side take over, Katara identified her second-level burn, the one causing so much pain. While a majority of the wound was a third-level burn, that also meant that her nerve endings had been burned, rendering a large part of her abdomen numb.</p><p>Katara closed her eyes as she filtered the water through the threads of her stomach, all of her concentration required. She felt torn muscle, burned ligaments, charred skin. There was a lot. Maybe too much… No. She could do this. It was only a second-level… for now. Katara focused her water on the area immediately surrounding her pain receptors, and healed those first. The longer she went on, the weaker her bending would get. One bowl of soup only went so far…</p><p>Zuko watched Katara work in sheer awe. Only she was able to truly help herself. It was amazing in a sad sort of way. Maybe he'd talk with her about it later. But right now he was her rock. Her anchor. He had a million other things he could be doing, but Mai had let him come for a reason, and he wasn't going to waste his opportunity to redeem himself.</p><p>Suddenly, what water Katara had had left - which wasn't a lot, only about a handful - splashed onto her clothing once again. Zuko began to panic until he felt Katara slightly curl into him. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled. She was asleep. Exhaustion must have taken the better of her.</p><p>Her wound didn't look significantly better, but Zuko figured that if she was sleeping and there were no more fresh tears, Katara had healed herself somehow.</p><p>Zuko felt obligated not to move. He was being used as a personal pillow and furnace, after all. He decided on working as well as he could using his memory. However, mental work was infinitely times as boring as real work, and the Fire Lord felt the day's events catching up to him. They had just won a war, for Agni's sake. Perhaps a catnap wouldn't hurt...</p><hr/><p>"General Iroh," a tired guard said to the former Dragon of the West, "I have a message for you from the Fire Lord."</p><p>Iron nodded, leaving an alerted Sokka in his office and stepping into the hallway.</p><p>"What is the message?" Iroh asked, his hands tucked into his sleeves.</p><p>"Fire Lord Zuko wishes me to tell you he is leaving," the guard replied.</p><p>Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Is that all he said?" The guard nodded. <em>Leave it to my nephew to be as vague as a woman cheating on her husband</em>, Iroh thought with a mental smile. "When did he send you?"</p><p>The man became clearly uncomfortable and avoided eye contact with Iroh. He cleared his throat. "Over thirty minutes ago, Sir. No one knew where you were…"</p><p>"I see. I assume my nephew did not tell you. You may return to your post." The man nodded and walked away from Iroh.</p><p>The retired general decided he would go ask his nephew where he was leaving to and when. He informed Sokka that he had to speak to someone, assured the warrior that it was nothing urgent, and left.</p><p>Iroh sauntered to the medical wing, figuring his nephew would be there until he left for wherever it was he was going. He reached the main room and silently opened the door, smiling at the sight before him. Iroh closed the door just as quietly and walked back to his office, the image of Katara and Zuko sleeping with their heads on each other keeping a smile on his face the whole way back.</p><hr/><p>
  <em><strong>A/N: </strong>oy vey. this chapter is officially longer than a whole short story i wrote once. AND IT ONLY COVERS LIKE AN HOUR OF THE STORY. anyway.. sorry it uh.. took a bit. quick question: do you prefer more frequent updates with shorter chapters or less frequent updates with longer chapters?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thank you and please review if you can!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>